Let The Sparks Fly
by Randomnormality
Summary: Quinn is the new Mutant correspondent between the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. What the Avengers don't realize is that this girl is going to flip their world upside down...
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondent between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to do with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters. Each chapter will have a quip from one of the characters that will in fact be a question for my readers to answer. Reader that answers it correctly first, will get a cameo part in the next chapter. If I notice a reader, that answers all of them correctly (and I hope you guys don't resort to looking it up), I will private message you and have you come up with an OC that will make reoccurring appearances...maybe even become a main OC character.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_'I can manipulate photonic electromagnetism reactions on a subatomic level.'_

* * *

If there was one thing Anthony 'Iron Man' Stark didn't like, it was having to meet people he could care less about. The fact that Fury had demanded that the team assemble in the conference room set up in the Avengers' Tower and said that they would be meeting their newest addition to the team grated on his nerves. Fury never spoke of bringing on another team member and the last thing this team needs is another personality to come in and threaten the already fragile bonds between the team members.

So there he sits, drumming his fingers on the table restlessly, his eyes dull with boredom as the rest of the team spoke in hush tones, wondering who would be joining them. Tony certainly hopes it isn't another soldier, because the Cap is more than enough of military-bred annoyance. He sure hopes it isn't another mercenary either, because between Agents Barton and Ramonov, he didn't take pleasure in knowing these people were able to creep around the halls without ever making a sound. Of course, he wouldn't mind if this person held the same intelligence as Bruce, because it would be nice to have yet another person able to speak proper English.

Tony's thoughts freeze and fade into the back of his mind as Director Nick Fury enters the room. The young woman following after Fury could be no older than Pepper Potts. Her shoulder length ebony hair drapes from her scalp in a delicate, layered style, but the tips looked to be frayed in some manner. Even from his spot, Tony could see the odd shine decorating bright moss-green eyes. A pair of black skinny jeans clung to her hips and her lean, but relatively short legs. A black t-shirt depicting the graphics from the 'Master of Puppets' album cover draped over her torso in a lean-fitted style. Everything about her seemed petite, from her stance at five-four, to her dainty hands covered in a pair of black finger-less gloves.

"Ms. Masters, this is Captain Steve Rogers," Of course the good Captain greets the young woman with a warm, welcoming smile, "Agent Clint Barton," Clint flashes a wide grin and waves obnoxiously, causing a small flicker of amusement to flash in the woman's gaze, "Agent Natasha Ramonov," the red-headed assassin nods curtly, her own eyes looking over the new addition with an assessing gaze, "Doctor Bruce Banner," Of course Bruce shoots her a nervous smile, and apparently, this woman was able to pick up on his anxiety issues, because she gives a small, soft smile, "and this is Anthony Stark." Tony flashes her a smirk and winks out of habit, only to get an amused grin and a quirk of an eyebrow in return, "Team, this is Quinn Masters and she will be acting as an ambassador, or correspondent, between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men," Tony can't stop the small quirk in his own eyebrows at the thought that this woman was in fact a mutant, "I hope that you all can show her respect, as Professor Xavier is trusting us with the care of one of his own."

"Welcome, Ms. Masters. I hope that your travels went well," Steve greets, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She blatantly looks away from the hand, giving him a slight bow in return, "Yes, they went well. I apologize before hand, but I am not a big fan of touching people, so do not take offense."

"It's no problem, Ma'am," Steve responds.

The young woman winces, "Please, just call me Quinn. I'm not a fan of formalities."

Steve seems pleased with her response as she takes the empty seat beside Director Fury and Clint, who looks her over briefly, "So, you're a mutant?" The girl nods curtly, causing Clint to continue, "What exactly does your mutation do?"

"I can manipulate photonic electromagnetism reactions on a subatomic scale," she quips, and both Tony and Bruce straighten up at the words, but Quinn obviously notices the slight confusion on the faces of the others, "I can manipulate any type of electrically based charge, anywhere from the electrical currents wired through this entire building, to lightning, all the way to manipulating the photonic particles of electromagnetic radiation," Once again, she notes the confusion at her last words, "Light."

"That's quite an impressive ability," Natasha remarks from her lounged position.

Quinn smiles softly, nodding in return, "Yes, but it also causes me to shock people on a daily basis due to static charges caused by friction."

"So, no handshakes?" Tony questions, quirking an eyebrow, "I don't see why a little static shock would be harmful."

"Not harmful, just annoying. I tend to avoid handshakes until the people I have met are aware of my abilities," she replies with ease.

Bruce slowly comes out of his shell, "So, when you say you can manipulate light, what do you mean?"

"I can't manipulate it so much as see in various areas of the light spectrum, even to the point that I can manuever my way through complete darkness based on inferred light spectrum," she states.

"Can you show us?" Clint pleads, pouting playfully, "Just something small."

She nods curtly before slapping her palms together. Rubbing the palms of her hands, she continues for a minute before her palms pulled apart. The two inches of space between her fingertips fills with a visible electric charge. She holds it between her hands for a few moments before slapping her palms back together.

"Incredible," Bruce exclaims with obvious awe.

Quinn flashes the Doctor a wide grin, "Thanks."

Tony pouts inwardly at the sight of this new girl getting Bruce to forget his anxiety. Fury stands from the round table and shakes the girl's hand.

"Ms. Masters, I, on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., can't thank you enough for offering your support. Team, I expect you will show Ms. Masters around the Tower. I'm afraid I must return to headquarters," Fury states, earning a curt nod from Quinn, before he turns on heel and leaves the room.

As the team shows Quinn around the different levels, Tony also takes the time to begrudgingly introduce her to J.A.R.V.I.S. After showing her to her room on the fifth level, which is the domestic housing level for all team members, Tony bids her a good-bye and leaves her be. Making his way down to his workshop, Tony immediately addresses J.A.R.V.I.S.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. can you please accumulate all information on Quinn Masters," Tony requests.

A few minutes later, Tony stares at the projected screen as the information appears on the screen.

_Name: Quinn Olivia Masters  
Current Age: 22  
Date of Birth: October 31, 1990  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Mother: Unkown  
Father: Deceased (year 2006)  
Siblings: None  
Background Info: Grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio. Home schooled until the age twelve, and then attended local middle school. Top ranking scores in all her classes, though records state Quinn to have a low-level of social interactions with anyone other than Christopher Hart, another student who attended classes with Miss Masters. Disappeared from Cincinnati a week after her father died, when she was sixteen. Wasn't seen in the area for a year and a half, in which she returned to pay a visit to Mr. Hart. Stayed in the area for approximately two weeks before taking off, and hasn't been seen in the Cincinnati area since._

Tony flips the basic file aside and found a file from the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

_Name: Quinn Olivia Masters  
Date of Birth: October 31, 1990  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Silver  
Mother: Unknown (Having left a week after the child was born)  
Father: Deceased (Year 2006, when a group of anti-mutant activists attacked her home)  
Siblings: None  
Abilities: Miss Masters has the ability to manipulate any type of electric-based element or radiation. This gives her the ability not only to control electricity in everyday house-hold objects, but also to see in different areas of the light spectrum. Miss Masters has also expressed a brilliant mind and a photographic memory. She can levitate using electromagnetic waves.  
Background Info: Miss Masters came to us after the death of her father. She expressed that before the incident she had unknowingly attacked four other students after they had shoved her in a locker for the majority of the school day.  
Additional Info: Miss Masters has been inducted into the X-Men team after graduating from the Institute with top marks in every class. Miss Masters has shown an aptitude for Debating, Infiltration (Topped only by our own Gambit), and her photographic memory makes her excel as retaining information for missions._

Tony hums gently at the thought. So, the girl was quite the informant. A brilliant mind mixed with a power that seems to be sporadic at best, and not completely under her control. He ponders over the newest addition to the team. Why would Fury bring someone into the Avengers that could in fact endanger the team at any given moment? The thought of someone able to manipulate electromagnetic waves, causes Tony to place a hand over his arc reactor. She could literally shut him off if she wanted, and to be honest, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

* * *

Quinn Masters sighs as she looks around her room. After hours of unpacking her things, she was finally done. Her once barren room now looked as though someone lived in it. Her electric and her acoustic guitars were both set in the far corner of the room, an amplifier set just a foot off to the side of the electric guitar. Her stereo system with the hook up needed to play music from her Ipod was placed on the top of her dresser. Her once white-sheeted bed was now covered in a deep purple duvet.

Glancing up at the clock on her wall, she groans as she reads the time. Two in the morning, and she still couldn't seem to wind down. It comes with being someone that can manipulate electricity. She always feels juiced up and energized. She almost misses the Danger Room sessions with Sir Stabs-A-Lot.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" she calls out, not familiar with talking to an AI program.

_"Yes, Ms. Masters?"_

"I heard someone earlier mention a training room, or a workout area. Could you possibly point me in the right direction?" She inquires.

_"Of course, Ms. Masters. Now, after you step out of your room you are going to-"_

Changing into a pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved tight-fitted t-shirt, she follows the AI's directions to the elevator, down two floors and down another hall until she was standing in front of the door that led to the workout room. Stepping inside, she immediately glances around all of the exercise equipment before shrugging to herself. Stepping onto the floor mat, she exhales before taking a running start. In the matter of minutes, Quinn feels a small smile form on her lips as she flips, cartwheels, hand springs and various other movements without a pause in her routine. While it wasn't her favorite idea of a workout, doing floor gymnastics helped keep her mind off of heavy thoughts and her energy was burning up faster.

She continues the routine for minutes, until minutes turned to an hour, and an hour turned into two. Before long, Quinn laid sprawled across the floor mat, her hair sticking to her neck, drenched with sweat, and her chest heaves with deep breaths as she stares at the ceiling. She didn't want to be here, but she knew it wasn't the best idea to return to Xavier's anytime soon. She didn't want to face the fearful gazes and the distrust. Only four people continued to stand behind her in all of her decisions, and it was the main reason behind her accepting this mission.

Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply.

_'You think these...Avengers are going to trust you, where as most of those X-Men don't.'_

"Ms. Masters?" a familiar voice calls out.

Opening her eyes, she stares at the upside-down figure of Steve Rogers. Rolling over onto her stomach, she pushes herself to her feet and flashes him a wide grin. She wasn't a big fan of the military, hell, she wasn't a big fan of the government period, but something about Rogers leads her to believe he'd go against orders if they are to endanger innocent people.

"I thought I told you to call me Quinn, Captain Rogers," she quips in return, causing a sheepish grin to appear on her face, "What are you doing awake?"

"Sleeping for seventy years makes it difficult to go back to sleep for even a few hours," Steve responds.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing. These...Avengers sure are strange, but who is she to judge. Besides, it isn't like he was really asleep for seventy years.

"How come you are not sleeping?"

Quinn shrugs, grinning slightly, "I'm constantly juiced with everlasting energy. It's rare that I get any sleep, unless I'm unconscious or it's drug induced. Ninety-percent of the time, I suffer from insomnia."

"That must be awful," Steve replies, motioning to the open doorway.

"Meh," she shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm not the only one. I have a friend that can manipulate potential kinetic energy and charge it up and make it...boom!" She mimics an explosion with her hands, "He rarely gets anymore sleep than I do, because he has to constantly remain in check so he doesn't accidentally charge something."

"Your friend must be quite impressive in a fight," Steve replies as he leads her back to the housing level.

Quinn giggles slightly, "Oh, whenever we were on missions, our leaders often had us grouped apart in battle in fear that between the two of us, we'd blow up everything in sight. We always had a...competition of sorts to see who can knock off more bad guys."

Quinn doesn't even pause as they enter the common area on the housing level, and immediately moves to the balcony, "Sorry, but I haven't had a smoke since I arrived in New York City, and I could really use one."

"Smoking is bad for your health," Steve remarks as he follows her onto the balcony, watching as she uses her index finger to spark the end of her cigarette.

"Meh," she shrugs indifferently, "I figure I'm going to die in a handful of ways. One, I'm going to end up blowing _myself_ up. Two, I going to die by the hands of the bad guys. Three, I'm going to become some lab rat. Or four, I'm going to piss off the wrong person. Either way, in no way do I see myself dying from smoking a cigarette."

Steve shifts in discomfort as he watches the girl pull herself up onto the guard rail and his eyes widen as she begins to walk along it on the tip of her toes, "I don't think you should be walking up there, Ms. Masters. I wouldn't want you to fall."

Quinn giggles again, "Aw. It's sweet that you care, Captain, but I promise that I won't fall. I've walked across tight ropes before."

"Circus?" Steven questions playfully.

"It was an undercover mission a few of my companions and I went on," she shrugs, "I can tell you, it was either walking the tight rope, or playing the part of a clown. I'm not a big fan of them, to be honest."

"You're scared of clowns?"

Quinn nods, her face pulled in a serious look, "I blame it on Tim Curry," She pauses when she notes the confused look on Steve's face, "Nevermind. So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I draw in my free time."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow in surprise, before grinning, "Cool. Can you show me some of your work?"

* * *

Tony makes his way into the kitchen, mumbling calculations and passing ideas through his mind. The sight of Steve and the newest addition sitting at the table, both with coffee mugs in front of them, causes Tony to pause slightly.

"Wow. You're really good. Like...as good as Piotr," Tony sees a curious glint flicker in Steve's eyes, which Quinn catches, "He's a member of the X-Men. Not really close to him, but he's too nice to hold any dislike toward. He's always drawing people and it makes me oober jealous."

Oober? Tony shakes his head. Who says that? Tony clears his throat, causing both of them to look up.

"Morning, Tony," Steve greets, while the young woman nods in return, "How are the upgrades coming along?"

"I hit a bit of a snag. Ms. Masters," Tony prompts.

Her gleaming green eyes brighten with amusement, "Mr. Stark."

Tony inwardly winces, always associating that address with his father, but he shakes the thoughts from his head, "I was doing some background work for you, as I do with every member of this team, and it's come to my attention that one file says your eyes are one color, while the other states a different one."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot I had the damn thing on," Quinn murmurs aloud, before pressing a button on her wristwatch. An odd sensation travels up Tony's spine as silver eyes stare back at them. Not just silver. Like...molten mercury. Or the color of the moon at night. "Sorry. When I'm in public, around humans, it is essential that I use the holographic image inducer as to not stir up trouble with any anti-mutant activists."

"Why would you hide them? They...might be a bit different, but they are not frightening," Steve asks.

"I wouldn't hide them if it wasn't for the safety of other mutants and innocent humans. Until humans and mutant kind can come together and peace can settle over us, I can't really go outside looking like this. Trust me, I have it better than some people."

Tony leans forward slightly, "That is quite an impressive piece of technology. How did you come up with it?"

"I didn't. There's a mutant, Forge, who is pretty much a technopath. He's always creating new gadgets and stuff just for the fun of it. You should see what he did to the Danger Room," Quinn replies, but seeing the curious looks, she sighs.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If anyone can guess what Quinn was referencing to Tim Curry for, give your answer...it should be pretty easy, but maybe that's just me. I'm trying to keep the canon-characters in character. Tell me who you think Quinn should befriend first. Yes, I know I left Thor out of it, but this story is set only a few months after the Avengers movie and Thor has yet to return from Asgard. I promise, Quinn isn't Mary-Sue, and she definitely doesn't have COMPLETE control over her abilities. As this is only the first chapter, she is trying to come off as an approachable person, while Tony has already read in her file that she is actually socially-distant around people. Her real personality traits will start to come out as time progresses, arguments will occur and I'm sure that a few things will get blown up in the process.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters. Each chapter will have a quip from one of the characters that will in fact be a question for my readers to answer. Reader that answers it correctly first, will get a cameo part in the next chapter. If I notice a reader, that answers all of them correctly (and I hope you guys don't resort to looking it up), I will private message you and have you come up with an OC that will make reoccuring appearances...maybe even become a main OC character.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_'Sometimes I think he's more Iron than he is Man.'_

It wasn't a week after Quinn arrived that the Avengers could see her in action. S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up an odd energy spike somewhere in the Baltimore harbor. Since Tony was the only aerial team member, he found himself standing on the top of the tallest building, while Quinn stood somewhere off to his side, facing a different direction. In the past week, Tony has silently watched her, taking in every change in her personality. The rate at which her personality changes made Tony's head spin. First she would be approachable and giggling, then the next thing Tony knew she was storming out of the room, lightbulbs bursting in her wake. All he did was question how she didn't know anything about their alter-egos. Honestly, to not know of the Avengers the person would have had to live under a rock in the last few months, and not to know _he_ was Iron Man? At least two years she would have had to live under that rock.

"Hey. Snap out of it, genius, or I'll make you my personal conductor."

Tony smirks, despite his vague tolerance for the girl, she sure had a way with words, "Whatever you say, Sparky. What are we looking for exactly?"

Behind the visor of his metal head piece, Tony watches as her silver eyes flash, before a faint hue of maroon appears, "Since we're in the city, it's hard to tell where they are based on electrical currents alone. Why don't you use that special little suit of your's and see if you can see anything in inferred?"

The sarcasm makes Tony smirk inwardly, oh yes, she definitely has a way with words. Switching to inferred specs, he searches the other half of the city. He muses the transformation the girl made from witty, cheerful young woman to sarcastic and blunt soldier. It reminds Tony of the Cap, and it makes him wonder what causes her to act in such manner.

"Hey, I think I've got something," she comments, pulling Iron Man's attention toward the direction she motions to, "See that?"

The basement level of the building she motioned toward was nothing but a deep red, "That's a lot of output." Tony says before radios the coordinates to the members on ground level.

"Thanks you two. Stay up there. We'll call you if we need assistance," the Cap replies curtly.

Tony rolls his eyes only to hear a small snort come from his companion, "What's the matter, Sparky?"

"Bored," comes the instant, curt reply.

Five minutes passes, Tony growing slightly restless with the silence when a scrambled message from Hawkeye comes in. It sounds urgent at best and the two take a stance to leap off the building, when Tony notes the sharp tension the snaps into Quinn. He doesn't get a chance to question it, as she plants a firm hand against his chest piece and shoves him over the edge of the building.

"What the f-"

Tony trails off at the sight of Quinn flipping herself over the head of mechanical suit, much like his own. Growling inwardly, Tony knew Hammer Tech when he saw it, and he instantly righted himself mid-air and sends a blast its way. Boosting his speed, he finds himself in the middle of punches, head-shots and an assortment of attacks as he flies through the air with the Hammer suit chasing him.

When he manages to finish off the one attacking him, he sighs at the sight of two more approaching. He only hopes Quinn isn't having much trouble.

* * *

Quinn can't stop the wide grin that appears on her lips as she flips herself over the head of one of these machines, and while moving over its head, she drags her fingers along the center of its head and down the spine of the metallic beast. Feeling the familiar resonance filter into the palm of her hand, she lands on the rooftop, facing the machine's back. Twisting around on point, she drags her hand filled with the invisible force with the movement, quick and unrelenting.

BOOM!

Quinn lets out a cackle as she is blown over the edge of the roof by the force, but catches herself as another machine flies at her from the ground. Twisting in the middle of the air, she swipes along the back of it, like she had done before, manipulating the circuits hidden behind the steel creatures.

BOOM!

"Hey, Sparky! What's your status?" she hears Tony's voice call over the communicator attached to her ear.

"Ha! Are you kidding? It's about time I get to see some action. Sitting around makes me all...pent up," Quinn replies as she dodges and swipes at another one, causing yet another explosion to go off.

"Good. Last thing I need is Capsicle getting on my case about not protecting you."

If there was one thing Quinn learned about Tony Stark, was that he would never take credit for the caring of other people. He always pushed it off like it was actually for him that he cared, that someone else would blame him, and he'd get his ear chewed out. She simply rolled her eyes before catching sight of two small missiles flying toward her. Holding her hands out, she swipes both of them through the air, her eyes watching the electrical circuits rupturing within the canisters.

"Sparky! Look out!"

Cursing inwardly, she barely escapes the third missile she didn't see before, and swipe!

Damn, she curses mentally as the too close explosion sends her flying back through the window of the nearby building. Groaning, she pushes herself up and begins brushing off the glass, just as a familiar wiring sound attracts her attention. Damning herself once more, Quinn sprints across the room before turning herself upside-down. With her hand planted on the ground, she launches herself toward the window she didn't come in through, and her heavy boot clad feet connects with the glass. Ignoring the stinging sensation of getting small cuts, a heavy dose of vertigo hits her as she tumbles down toward the ground, barely missing the explosive burst from within the room. Flipping herself to the best of her advantage, she recalls her training and relaxes as the ground approaches faster.

Pop!

Quinn bites down on her bottom lip as she feels her knee cap slide out of its place. Hearing the several wiring noises, she glances up to see at least four different machines surrounding her.

"_**Collect new Avenger. Return to base. Collect new Avenger. Return to base**_."

_'They mean to acquire you.'_

Quinn feels a familiar tremble crawl up her spine and she ignores the pain in her knee as she lifts herself upright, "I'd rather die!"

The words leave her lips a split second before her hands splay out and she feels the familiar cords of electrical currents attach themselves to her fingers. She hears a faint cry of 'Sparky' before she lets out a cry, the adrenaline speeding through her numbing her pain for just a moment. Slamming the palms of her hands together, she closes her eyes as the machines are forced into an energy overload.

A metallic hand grips her arm and yanks her off of the ground, just as a explosive force rumbles through the air. Instinct forces her to make another connection to the machine holding her. If it wasn't for the choked gasp or the difference in energy, Quinn would have snapped her hand back and let the connection loose. Opening her eyes, she stares up at the gold-and-red mask and closes her eyes.

"Holy shit!" Tony's voice remarks as they drop to another rooftop, Quinn releasing the connection the moment she recognized him.

"I apologize, Iron Man. I am...unfamiliar with your energy signal, so I thought you were one of them," she responds, her mind flowing with the thought of someone trying to _'collect_' her.

When it came to being a mutant, 'collecting' was not a favored word. Neither was the word 'lab', 'doctor', 'needle', 'cell', 'government', 'freak' or 'subject'. They only solidified the reality of the world. Mutants were not normal, and therefore, perfect specimen to use in labs. It doesn't matter if they lab is trying to better the world with the gifts of the mutant they are 'testing'. It doesn't matter if they think an ability could cure disease, hunger, pollution, global warming. None of that matters to mutant kind.

"Ms. Masters!"

The hand placed on her shoulder causes her to snap her elbow back, and she is only thankful that it was Captain America staring her down, "Sorry, Captain. I...have not quite lost the rush from the fight."

"Tony states that you are injured."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow in return before following the gaze of Steve and Tony. Looking at the swollen area around her knee, Quinn lets out a small groan before sitting herself down on the ground. Without paying any mind to those surrounding her, she carefully pokes around the out-of-place joint cap. Thankful that no tendons were injured, Quinn braces herself before reacting quickly.

Pop!

Both of the men staring at Quinn flinch as her knee cap pops back into place. The girl exhales deeply and looks up to see Steve holding a hand down for her. Giving a thankful smile, Quinn clasps the Captain's hand before being lifted up.

"Ouch!"

A sheepish grin appears on her face as Steve yanks his hand out of her grasp, "Sorry. My body is still...um...filtering out the charges I took. It takes a while for the electrons and protons to...even themselves out."

"That was impressive fighting," Tony remarks before adding, "Before you tried to rip my arc reactor out of my chest."

"Can it, you walking lightning rod! I told you, I didn't recognize the energy signal and reacted out of instinct. I was just attacked by...seven versions of you, so excuse me for being a little on edge!" Quinn snaps quickly.

"Yeah, well next time, I'll just leave you to blow yourself up," Tony retorts, glaring at the irrational girl.

Quinn says nothing and before the others can react, her body lifts in the air, "I'll see you guys back at the tower."

With a powerful burst of whiplash in her wake, Quinn's figure was gone in the matter of seconds.

"Nice job, Stark. Once again, you're mouth is running away with you," Steve remarks as he turns toward his team mate, "Fury told us to treat her with respect, and I'm sure she apologized for almost attacking you."

"I don't give a damn if she apologized. The girl tried to rip the only thing keeping me alive from my chest!" Tony snaps before his mask slides back into place and with a sonic burst, the genius is gone.

Steve wouldn't understand, Tony muses irritatedly. He's never had someone actually rip his heart out of his chest. Maybe I was a bit over-reactive, but who wouldn't!

* * *

Quinn drops from the sky and lands silently on the rooftop. Pulling out a cigarette, she sparks her index finger and sighs as the nicotine fills her veins in a rush.

"A bit late fer ya ta be showin' up wit'out a phone call, _non_?"

Quinn feels all of her irritation fade as her moonlight silver gaze meets red-on-black, "Good. I was hoping it would be you and not Sir Stabs-A-Lot."

"But o'course, _ma sœur chérie_," the voice responds as a pop sounds and another cigarette is lit, illuminating the handsome face of her companion, "Now, why don'cha tell Remy why ye' back fer a visit so early? Not dat Remy be mindin' a visit from ya, but ya only been gone a week, _sœur_."

"I just need to get out of there. Too many people. Too many comments. I swear _ombre_ won't leave me alone for a second, and I feel like I'm about to burst," she replies, leaning her head on the shoulder of her best friend.

She loved Remy. Not romantically like all of the other girls. She knows he is handsome with devilishly gorgeous qualities, but if it wasn't for the fact that she _knew_ he fancied another so deeply, she couldn't.

"Hey, Remy?"

"_Oui?_"

"Talk to me. Tell me how things have been. Get my mind off of these people and the illogical temperaments," she pouts, her silver eyes gleaming dangerously.

Before she knew it, her senses were surrounded by the Cajun as he talked, with a flourish of his hand and with a cadence only he could carry.

* * *

The sharp blue eyes of Natasha Ramonov snaps open in the darkness of her room as she catches the sound of voices coming from the common area. Creeping through the darkened hall, she peers around the corner and sees the ravished appearance of Quinn standing on the balcony, a man dressed in a trench coat standing on the railing of the balcony.

"Well, _sœur, _dis where we part ways," the man murmurs, and Natasha catches the French tongue in the man's voice.

"Yeah. Thanks again. How about next weekend?" Quinn replies, hugging the man around his torso.

He places a soft kiss on the top of her head, "_Oui_. Gambit bring da others wit' 'im next time."

Quinn giggles into his chest, nodding as she pulls back, "Stay safe, will you?"

"But o'course. _Bonsoir_."

Natasha blinks slightly as the man flips himself backwards, falling the levels down to the ground. The faint squeal of rubber tires pierces the night air, and the mercenary watches as the young woman seems to curl into herself, as though the air of the room was attacking her.

"Alright there, Masters?"

Quinn turns to face Natasha and flashes her a weak smile, "Of course. I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm..."

"Freaking out?"

Quinn glares momentarily, "No. Look, I'm...not very good with confrontation. It makes me...irrational at best and it's a big factor in being surrounded by the same people every second of the day."

Natasha nods in awareness, "As though you don't belong? You want to escape the judgment in their eyes and the sneers in their voices?"

Quinn blinks, almost as though she couldn't believe someone understood, "Y-Yeah. See, I don't always have a firm grasp of my abilities, and in the wake of some emotional trauma, I have a habit of...blowing things up. The last time, I...I lost myself and someone on my team was hurt badly. No one can seem to forgive me, and earlier today..." Quinn shakes her head, looking down at her feet, "I promise you, I have no intention of ripping the reactor out of Tony's chest, but...he surprised me."

"Sometimes, I think he's more Iron than he is Man. He doesn't always understand people, but you have to understand, he has had that thing ripped out of his chest before, by someone he trusted like family," Quinn glances down at the floor, but Natasha continues, "Just give him a few days. It will pass."

Quinn nods curtly and Natasha feels as though she is talking to an abused dog. Something was off. The hollow look in her silver eyes seemed haunted, as though her ghosts were following her. She had seen, done, and been through much more than she is letting on, and Natasha finds herself curious about their newcomer.

"I'm going to go lay down," Quinn murmurs before slipping into her room.

Natasha pauses outside of the closed door and hears a mumbled, "J.A.R.V.I.S. can you put the lights on at ten percent? Thank you."

Curious, but not wanting to bother the distraught girl anymore, Natasha returns to her room. She needed some information. Something more than just almost killing Tony was bothering the girl.

* * *

CRASH!

"Ouch! Stupid dominate male monkey motherfucker!"

The curse draws many heads out of their rooms, and as they peer into the kitchen the team find themselves amused by the sight of the youngest member hopping around on one foot, a pan lying on the floor.

"Son of a witch's teet!" she snaps out, as she scrunches up her face and picks up the pan from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks, causing Quinn to turn around, a soft pink hue coloring her cheeks at the sight of everyone staring.

"S-Sorry. I was _trying_ to make breakfast, but then I realized why I'm not allowed in kitchens at the Institute," Quinn replies with a soft sigh.

Clint chuckles, smirking despite himself, "It's okay. I think you are a superb chef."

Quinn stops dead in what she is doing and turns her gaze on him, but a twinkle in her eye causes the group to grow serious, "What did you just say?"

"You're a superb chef."

"Go ahead. Say it again."

"Superb."

Clint lets out a childish shriek of laughter as Quinn launches herself over the counter separating them. Steve starts toward the two as they wrestle each other on the floor, but Natasha lays a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. Bruce shakes his own head and makes his way to the kitchen, hoping to fix Quinn's breakfast mishap.

"What's going on?" Everyone, including the wrestling duo on the ground, pause at the sound of Tony, who appears to have come from the lab downstairs, "Why does it sound like someone is being murdered?"

Natasha catches sight of Clint opening his mouth, only to have Quinn clamp her hand over it, "Nope. No murder here. Maybe a little maiming, and well-justified beat down, but no murder." Quinn's expression of innocence scrunches in disgust, "Ew!" she cries as she pulls her hand away from Clint's mouth, causing everyone to see a thin veil of saliva coating her palm, "Oh! You want to play dirty!"

Clint's shrieks of laughter fills the room as he catches her arm, the saliva-coated palm inches from his face, and the two roll around as Quinn tries to rub her palm over his face. Natasha feels a small sense of contentment fill her chest at the sight of Clint, always so full of remorse for things he has done, laughing with child-like innocence.

Moments later, the two are laying side-by-side, huffing for oxygen as the other team members are sitting at the table eating.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Quinn asks, breaking the silence in the room.

Clint turns his gaze toward her, grinning, "Movie night?"

"You pick out the movies? I'll get the food," she instructs.

"Like we're letting you step foot in the kitchen. I'll get the food, you get the movies."

The two soon join the rest of the team at the table, but Quinn remains silent as she eats, softly thanking Bruce for taking over.

* * *

**Alright, if anyone reading this can pick out the three movie quotes and tell me which movies they are found in, will get a special treat! Let me know what you think. I know half of this chapter is tense, but as I said, more of Quinn's personality is coming out and it will cause friction with Tony most of the time. I want her to grow a familial, sibling type relationship with Clint, and this is just the beginning of it. Leave a review, and thanks to those who have favored/subscribed to the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters. Each chapter will have a quip from one of the characters that will in fact be a question for my readers to answer. Reader that answers it correctly first, will get a cameo part in the next chapter. If I notice a reader, that answers all of them correctly (and I hope you guys don't resort to looking it up), I will private message you and have you come up with an OC that will make reoccuring appearances...maybe even become a main OC character.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_'You...Anthony Stark is the very reason we mutants dislike humans.'_

* * *

There was no apology on Tony's behalf. He felt as though he had no reason to apologize. Quinn simply let it go, mentally reaffirming that she won't be doing it again. She knew the only way to do this, to make sure she didn't accidentally attack his arc reactor again, was to meditate each day for an hour and familiarize herself with his resonance. Each day, when the group would have their daily work out, she would simply sit cross-legged in the corner of the room and focus on his energy signature.

Today, however, she felt restless. It had been a few days since the fight, and her energy was building faster than her output. Although she had made some ground with Clint, Steve and somewhat with Natasha, Bruce hardly spoke to her and Tony only every had sarcastic comments to say. Her tension continued to climb each day, and now she can't help but feel on edge. She knew what she had to do.

She needed to get out. Get away from the walls and multiple levels of the tower. While each team member seemed to have a level dedicated to their hobbies, or specific areas of expertise, she knew she didn't count as a team member in Tony's mind. With a sigh, she ignores the team members, busy with their daily workouts, and stands upright from her spot in the corner. Without announcing her leave, she turns on heel and heads toward the housing level.

Slipping out of her workout clothes, Quinn hums silently as she looks through her closet. Pulling on a pair of black pants, which hugged her hips, but were slightly baggy along the length of her legs, she contemplates what t-shirt to thrown on with it. Choosing a neon-green, long-sleeved mesh shirt thrown under a form-fitting black halter top, she grins at her reflection. With her sturdy boots, finger-less gloves and her wristwatch (with the image inducer tech) on her person, she double-checks to make sure the inducer was running and sighs as moss-green eyes stare back at her. How she hated the color.

Boarding the elevator, she pulls out her cell phone as the compartment begins to lower down to the floor level.

_"Yes?"_

"I'm taking off for the after noon."

_"How is this going to insure your success in the mission given if you continue to take off at every given chance?"_

"If I don't get out of here and find a way to get rid of this pent up energy, I'm going to endanger them."

_"You need to remember your place, Masters. We know you are the perfect candidate for this job and if you don't succeed, we will have to remove you."_

"Whatever you say," Quinn sighs, looking up as a 'ding' sounds and the doors slide open to reveal Tony, "I'll call you later."

Hanging up the phone, Quinn looks away from Tony as he moves to take the empty space next to her, "Boyfriend? Surely you aren't going on a date looking like that?"

"Nope. The Machine is playing locally and I want to see them," Quinn replies, trying to not let him goad her into yet another argument.

"The Machine? Some Metal-crap?"

"Supposedly one of America's best Pink Floyd cover bands to date," she answers, seeing his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "A friend of mine attended one of their shows a few years ago and said they were _almost_ as good as Pink Floyd, because let's face it. Pink Floyd will always be one of the greatest Rock bands ever to exist."

"One of?" Tony asks, trying to ignore the small sense of interest in her taste in music.

"Yeah. There's Metallica, before the early 90's. Then you have Led Zeppelin, Journey, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath and Ozzy individually as well. There's a few modern Rock bands that I've taken a liking to, but you can't dig on the classics," Quinn finishes just as the elevator stops on the entrance level to the building, "Well, see you later, Stark."

Without waiting for a response, Quinn steps off of the elevator and exits the building through the glass doors. Straddling her all-black Ducati, she presses her thumb against the finger-print scanner and after a moment the engine turns on. She had to give it to Forge, he sure did have a knack for fixing up the vehicles with nifty tech. Slipping her helmet over her head, she revs the engine once before speeding out of the parking lot, never once seeing the hazel eyes following her disappearing figure.

* * *

Tony shakes his head as he turns from watching Quinn tear down the streets of New York. Who knew the girl had such good taste in music? Making his way down to the lab, he arrives only to hear J.A.R.V.I.S. call out for his attention. Turning his gaze to the projected screen, Tony watches as new information appears.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what is this?" he asks the AI.

_"The information on Mr. Christopher Hart."_

_Name: Christopher Andrew Hart  
Date of Birth: July 7, 1990  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue  
Mother: Caroline Hart, 47  
Father: Patrick Hart, 49  
Siblings: None  
Background Info: Mr. Hart grew up in the local area of Cincinnati, Ohio. Scored average marks in all classes, but seemed to excel in Performing Arts. Mr. Hart was known for his love for music and could often be seen at various concerts with his childhood friend, Ms. Quinn Masters, a fellow student known for her top marks in classes. Mr. Hart died at the age of eighteen by means of suicide._

__Tony blinks in shock at the last piece of information. Glancing through various pictures found on the internet, Tony pauses as one in particular catches his eyes. A picture of a (what appeared to be) fourteen-year-old Quinn standing at the side of a young teen, only about a few inches taller than herself. Her green eyes gleamed with a deep-seeded happiness that Tony had yet to see. Both teens looked to be dressed from head-to-toe in black, splatters of various neon paints decorating their suits. Noticing the paintball guns held in their grasps, Tony can't stop the small smile that forms on his lips. So, Quinn did know how to have fun.

Flipping through other pictures, Tony finds a link to the kid's Facebook page. Seeing the most recent pictures of Christopher's funeral, Tony swipes through them, taking in every sad face in the small crowd of people. Something tickles at the edge of Tony's thoughts as he flips through every funeral picture. It wasn't until he made it through every single picture that he realized a big piece was missing from them.

Quinn.

Not a single picture of the funeral had her in it. How could she not show up to her childhood friend's funeral? She seemed like the type to go and pay respects, but she wasn't in a single one. Tony exits out of the photos and scrolls down the boy's wall, seeing various posts of 'I miss you' and 'Wish you were here'. The last status post by Christopher himself was a short, 'I'm sorry...You know who you are, and I am truly sorry.' The few status posts before that was 'Quinny is coming to visit! Can't wait!'

Something wasn't right. Tony knew he was missing the big picture here and he was determined to figure out what it is.

* * *

_"Welcome back, Mr. Odinson._"

Clint, Bruce, Steven and Natasha look up as the tall, strong, blonde Viking-God enters the housing area. They exchange pleasantries and invite Thor to join them for their movie night. Slightly baffled by the slight change in temperament between the group, Thor nods and sits next to Steve. It wasn't until half-way through the movie that Clint sighs aloud.

"Man. Where's Quinn?" Clint murmurs.

Thor glances over, "Who is this, Quinn, you speak of?"

"Our new team member," Bruce replies, "She is acting as a correspondent between Professor Xavier's X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. Like you, she can manipulate lightning. She started these movie nights a couple days ago. She suggested every other day we could get together and watch a few movies. I believe she aspires to bridge the gap between her and the team by making us more comfortable around her."

"Why would we not be comfortable around this maiden?" Thor questions with a curious tilt of his head.

Clint snorts, "Apparently, she almost tore Tony's reactor out of his chest in our recent mission and the two have been butting heads ever since. I get that he has the right to freak out, but it wasn't like she meant to do it."

"Yet the Man of Iron has not accepted the maiden's apology?" the blonde God asks.

Natasha sighs, shaking her head, "No. The tension between those two is awful."

"Well, I look forward to meeting this Lady Quinn," Thor announces.

Any response from the other team members is cut off by the sound of an argument coming from the elevator.

"I get that you run a background check on every person in this house, but who the fuck do you think you are? What happened between me and Christopher is none of your fucking business, Stark!"

Thor watches as a young woman, with enchanting silver eyes, storms into the common area with Tony hot on her heels, "I don't see why this is an issue. You say nothing happened, and yet your defensive response argues your statement."

The young woman turns on Tony, her eyes bright with anger, "I told you to mind your fucking business. I have the right to keep my personal life personal, Stark. I'm not here to play as your new fucking toy, nor am I a source of your amusement."

"So, your childhood friend just happens to commit suicide, around the time you are supposed to visit him, and yet you don't bother to show up for his funeral? Seems a little...odd," Tony hums thoughtfully, "Let me guess. You...lost control? What did you do? Roast him? No, that wouldn't give off the appearance of a suicide. No, you-"

SMACK!

Silence fills the air, Tony's face having already snapped to the side, his visible cheek already staining red with the beginnings of a bruise. Thor notices the wounded gleam hidden behind the hardened steel eyes and recognizes it. He's seen that look before. The same look his father tries to hide all the time. The same look he has seen reflected back at him.

Guilt.

"You know nothing of what you speak. It doesn't matter what happened between us. I didn't kill him. He had been my best, and only, friend growing up. If it w-" Quinn catches herself, standing straighter as she shakes her head, "I don't know why I'm trying to explain this to you. You are too stubborn-minded to get past your own theories and always think the worst of people. You...Anthony Stark is the very reason we mutants dislike humans. You judge based upon notions your mind has cooked up without taking the time to understand."

Thor sees another gleam flicker in the lady's gaze and it is a glint the Asgardian has seen often in the eyes of her accuser. A deep-rooted sense of betrayal. Wrapped in guilt and confusion. Thor may not understand humans, but he recognizes a person on the brink of giving in. What the young mutant was giving into? Thor could only guess.

Quinn says nothing more before she leaves the main room, the slamming of a distant door echoing in the silence of the room. Tony looks over everyone's gaze, before catching Thor's.

"Hey, Point Break! When did you get back?" Tony greets with a grin plastered across his face.

* * *

_'Did I not tell you? I knew this would happen. Hell, you knew this would happen. These Avengers won't trust you any more than those X-Men.'_

__'Why can't I just be left alone?' Quinn ponders mentally, her silver eyes gleaming somberly as she stares at the dimly lit ceiling.

_'You can never be alone.'_

__"Don't remind me," she mumbles to herself.

Feeling a familiar cold chill travel across her skin, Quinn shuts her eyes, her inner torment tearing at what was left of her heart. Every distant bout of pain merged with the memories. Of blue eyes looking at her with such sorrow. Of the painful recognition of betrayal at its finest. A tear breaks from the corner of her eyes, trailing down along her temple before dropping into the shell of her ear.

'It's not worth it,' she reminds herself as a numb sensation travels over her body. 'Everything about that place...it's nothing but a nightmare. Nothing good ever comes out of interacting with humans. How can you trust people that won't completely trust you?'

Quinn's eyes part and even though she felt a small amount of annoyance toward the tears collecting in the shells of her ears, she refused to move a single inch.

'Not like I can anyway. Why can't I be left alone?'

* * *

He had to admit. Maybe not his best choice of approach. The sting along his cheek solidified that Quinn Masters was definitely hiding something. Sure, everyone else was defending the girl, telling him to back off, and he decided, for now he would. He'll wait.

Eventually it will all come out and he'll be there to point out that he is, once again, correct.

* * *

**Thanks to Ravenclaw Slytherin for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy it so far. This chapter is a bit more heavy, but next chapter will be more...fun! Prank war anyone? Readers, review and give me awesome ideas for pranks! **

**Thanks to:**

**asnanime **  
**Calistacat98 **  
**Chromia **  
**FaithDeanLove **  
**KathyForest52 **  
**Ravenclaw Slytherin **  
**TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters **

**For fav'ing my story, and I hope you guys take a chance to review and give some input. Anything you want to see in the chapter? I could use an idea on how to form a bond between Bruce and Quinn.**

**Next chapter: Prank War: Sparky vs. Hawkeye? Who gets caught in the middle? Who joins a side? Who finally puts an end to it? Review, give some ideas! All prank ideas will be used in the chapter and will be credited to the reviewer!**

**Thanks again for reading. Until next time.**

**-RandomNormality**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters. Each chapter will have a quip from one of the characters that will in fact be a question for my readers to answer. Reader that answers it correctly first, will get a cameo part in the next chapter. If I notice a reader, that answers all of them correctly (and I hope you guys don't resort to looking it up), I will private message you and have you come up with an OC that will make reoccuring appearances...maybe even become a main OC character.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_'__It appears, Sir, that a prank war between Mr. Barton and Ms. Masters happened.'_

* * *

For once, the entire tower was silent. Each occupant of the tower were nestled deep in their beds (Quinn deep in a meditative state, rather than sleeping). Not a single sounds could be heard. Not the scratching of Steve's pencils. Not the disgruntled grunts coming from Bruce's room. Not the constant chatter in Tony's room. Nor the startled gasps of waking from nightmares could be heard from Natasha, or Clint's rooms. Everything was silent.

Too silent.

* * *

A piercing scream echoes through the housing level and Tony jerks into awareness as crashes and rushed footsteps follows the noise.

"I'm going to murder you, Barton!"

Hearing the voice of Quinn Masters ring through the hall, Tony gets up and quickly tosses on a pair of sweat pants and stumbles out of his bed. Following the sounds of thuds, cries of pain mixing with huffs of laughter, Tony arrives in the common area to see Quinn once again wrestling around with Clint. While Clint's face showed obvious amusement, Quinn was practically spitting with anger. The angry flush in her face doesn't fade as Steve pulls her off of Clint, the little spitfire struggling to lash out at the archer.

"Ha, that was great!" Clint exclaims as he clutches his stomach.

"Great? Great? I'm going to shove an arrow up your ass the next time I get a hold of you!" Quinn snaps in turn.

"It was only a prank, Masters."

"Prank? You call scaring the everlasting hell out of me a prank?"

Steve tightens his grasp on Quinn's shoulder as Clint pulls himself to his feet, "Clint, what did you do?"

Clint couldn't stop himself from laughing, and Quinn yanks herself from Steve's grasp, pointing toward the archer, "This asshole hung a marionette of a clown over my bed!"

Silence falls over the group, before Clint begins snickering again, only to be followed by Tony's bark of laughter. Steve shakes his head, realizing the issue, and was surprised to see a small amount of amusement cross Natasha's gaze. Thor looked positively confused throughout the entire exchange.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Tony asks between his fits of laughter.

Quinn straightens out her ruffled sleepwear and looks over the other occupants of the room. Her gaze settles on the blonde God staring at her in slight confusion.

"Um, who's the walking mass of muscle decked out in the armor?" Quinn asks, her silver gaze gleaming with an odd glint of concentration.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin. You must be the maiden they call Quinn?" Thor responds.

The amusement the rest of the group is feeling fades as Quinn extends a hand formally, "Pleasure to meet you, Thor, but I assure you, I am far from being a 'maiden' as you call it."

Thor clasps his large hand in her own and the rest of the team watch as both of them stand straighter, a sharpened glint appearing in Thor's blue gaze as Quinn seems to crack a small smile. Tony frowns, remembering she had stated she doesn't offer handshakes due to the nature of her abilities. The two stand with their hands clasped for only a moment longer than necessary before they break the contact.

"So, the title of Thor, Son of Odin, isn't just a play on words," Quinn quips with a grin, "You _are_ the God of Thunder."

"I am, but you are no Goddess. How is it you have such...power over this element?" Thor asks, genuinely curious.

Quinn smirks before saying, "I'm what this world calls a mutant. I have a special genetic chromosome that grants me abilities beyond what the average human can do. My X-gene, as it is referred to, allows me to manipulate electricity on a subatomic level."

"You talk in the same manner as the Doctor," Thor comments, his gaze wide with a sense of respect, "May I say that I find your abnormal eye color to be quite beautiful."

Tony blinks at the comment. Seriously? Quinn's eyes are silver. Like molten mercury. Or a type of liquid metal. Or...the moon's own light. Tony shakes the thought from his mind as he takes note of Quinn's gaze growing reminiscent.

"I'd have to say, you'd be one of six people to ever believe so," Quinn responds, "Do you mind if I ask you how your ability works? I've only ever known one other person with the ability to manipulate some form of electricity, and she never quite understood how it worked."

Tony watches as Thor follows Quinn out of the common area, the two exchanging words about their abilities and how they work. Well, it didn't take long for Thor to fall under whatever kind of spell this girl had put on the tower. Then again, Thor was not exactly mortal, or human by any means. Tony shakes his head and turns back to Clint.

"Clowns?"

Clint snickers again, "I overheard her and the Cap talking one night about a circus and how much she hated clowns and...I wanted to welcome her to the team."

Tony grins despite himself at the thought, "Nice work, Bird-boy."

* * *

Clint sighs as he awakens from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes as he stumbles into the bathroom to take care of business, he grumbles at being awake. He had actually managed to acquire a nightmare-free sleep and wanted nothing more than to return to his bed and burrow under the sheets. Sighing as he finishes, he washes his hands and turns back to his room, ready to start his day.

Arriving in the kitchen area, he greets Steve and Quinn, the two that suffer from insomnia the most. Steve glances up in a quick greeting before returning his attention back to his conversations, but his gaze snaps back to Clint.

"What?" the archer questions, seeing the curious glint in his gaze.

Steve is cut off from replying as Quinn leans forward, "Hey, Steve. Have you given any thought of using small amount of one color as metaphors or emphasis for some of your work?"

Clint shakes his head, muttering softly about art-nerds as he pours himself a mug of coffee, ignoring the whispered conversation between the two art-freaks. Taking a seat across from the two, he digs into the food prepared by the Captain. After finishing his meal, he catches Steve asking Quinn if she wanted to have a spar downstairs, and opted to join the pair.

Ten minutes later, Clint watches from the edge of the mat as Quinn practically dances around the Captain with fluent movements. She never puts more effort into her attacks, and one attack always flows into a second. She fights dirty. The few times Clint witnessed the Captain hit the mat, the super-soldier barely had time to move out of the way of a follow-through. She didn't pull punches, nor did she give much leave-way for her defense to be open. Any of the blows thrown by the Captain, that managed to hit, was used as a force of momentum for a quick, recoiled counter-attack, which glanced off more often than it made a full impact.

Clint had to agree with Tony in the fact that Quinn was definitely an impressive fighter.

Risky and careless in some manner, but impressive all the same. She reminded Clint of Tony when it came to fighting. Both of them threw themselves, full charge and without hesitation, into a fight. They didn't pull punches, and were quick to recover. Both reckless and dangerous, but effective and efficient.

"She's pretty good, isn't she?" Clint glances over at Natasha, her own eyes focused on the sparring pair. "They do this every morning, for God only knows how long."

Natasha finally turns her gaze on Clint and he notices her eyebrow quirk, when Steve's voice rings out, "Natasha. Why don't you come take over?"

Natasha nods and steps onto the mat, while Steve takes her original place at Clint's side, "Enjoying the show?"

Clint nods, "I've never seen her actually fight before. She fights like a dirtier-version of Tony."

Steve chuckles, "Yes. She definitely does. This is without her powers. Imagine what it would be like to be on her bad side."

Clint shivers, "Yeah. I'm thankful I'm not."

Steve chuckles once more, clapping Clint on his shoulder, "Yeah," The odd tone in Steve's voice causes Clint to shoot him a questioning look, "I'm going to grab a shower. Quinn said she wants to see some sights around New York, and I offered to take her."

Clint nods wordlessly as the Captain turns on point and leaves the training room. After a few minutes of watching Natasha and Quinn fight, the two decide to leave it at a tie. Quinn claps Clint on the shoulder in passing, "Maybe I can fight you next time?" and then she was gone.

Clint shakes his head and decides to practice his shooting for a while. It doesn't take him long to become slightly bored, and he goes in search of someone else. Arriving in the common area of the housing level, Clint catches sight of Tony and Bruce rambling on about scientific stuff that Clint could never understand. Giving them a small greeting, Clint is met with two wide gazes before Tony breaks into unbridled laughter, Bruce smirking a small smile of amusement.

"What is so damn funny?"

The two are apparently far too amused, until Thor enters the room and pauses at the sight of Clint, "Archer? What is a...su-pid?"

Thor's question causes even Bruce to chuckle, leaving a confused Thor and an irritated Clint in the wake, who growls, "Hey! I asked what is so damn funny!"

"I do not know what this...su-pid is, but does it have hair the color of a soft rose?" Thor questions curiously.

"Rose?" Clint deadpans

Tony manages to calm down his laughter into soft snickers, "It's not su-pid, Thor. That's Cupid, as in the God of Love. I hope you weren't planning on going out into public looking like that, Bird-boy."

Clint practically shoots to the nearest reflective surface and lets out a yelp of indignation. His once light-brown hair was now a soft, pink shade and 'Cu' was written on his right cheek, while his left cheek sported 'pid', his forehead stamped with a selection of numbers. Not just any numbers. A ten-digit number. A ten-digit _phone_ number.

"Oh that bitch is going to get it!" Clint bellows, causing the two geniuses to crack up once more.

"I thought it is frowned upon in your society for a person, male or female, to offer...services," Thor states, causing the laughing pair to howl even louder.

Clint's forehead connects with the table as he plops into the chair, "Gaaahhh...I'm going to kill her."

* * *

After three days of being holed up in his Malibu office, Tony sighs as he steps onto the elevator of the Avengers Tower. With searching for new ways to generate efficient, and eco-friendly, energy, Tony definitely felt as though he had been put through the ringer. With new ideas bouncing around in his head, he wanted nothing more than to return to the Avengers Tower and find a way to relax.

Ding. _'Welcome home, Sir.'_

"Thanks J.A-"

Tony falls silent at the sight of the common area in the housing level. Every area of the common area, dining area and the kitchen looked like a war zone. The kitchen was covered in what looked like several different types of food ingredients. The furniture in the common area was thrown over or cushions were missing from the couches. The wooden table in the kitchen area was split in two.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what the hell happened?" Tony demands.

_'It appears, Sir, that a prank war between Mr. Barton and Ms. Masters happened.'_

"Where are they?"

Tony is led to a second lounge area in the housing level. The sight he came upon was a confusing mix. Bruce was frowning, arms crossed over his chest. Thor seemed to be in a state of permanent amusement. Natasha looked slightly cross. Steve appears to be _trying_ to remain stern-faced. Clint and Quinn on the other hand appeared to be thoroughly amused.

"What the hell happened to my house?" Tony demands.

Four of the occupants point toward the pair, who manage to point fingers at each other, "They/He/She happened."

Tony barely gets another word out when a creak sounds above his head. Glancing up, he groans inwardly at the sight of a bucket in the process of tipping over. Several different substances rains down on Tony's head, an odd blend of sauces (chocolate, strawberry, caramel, honey and butterscotch) and what appeared to be powdered sugar.

"Score!" Clint and Quinn cheer, high-fiving each other like grade-school idiots.

"You guys have five seconds to explain."

Quinn giggles from her spot next to Clint, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone enjoys a good sundae."

As laughter fills the entire lounge area, Tony turns on heel and stalks out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get away from some of the serious stuff, and integrate some 'down time' between the team members.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

** SuzuranCrow23 : Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I'm trying to keep my character as realistic as possible, in the realms of Marvel anyway. I love Thor as well and I plan on a lot of 'Booms' happening when Quinn and Thor team up in fights.**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin : Thanks so much! I am pleased you are willing to review more than once for a story! Keep me motivated!**

**KathyForest52 : Awww...I enjoyed reading your review so much. It pleases me when reviewers put so much praise and ideas in their reviews for me. Feel free to pass some ideas on what you'd like to see. As for secrets, Quinn really only has five HUGE secrets, and one of them will be hinted at in the next chapter.**

**Coming up in the next chapter: A party! Clint and Natasha try to out-drink each other. Thor challenges Steve to a chugging contest. And Tony comes home from an 'Iron Man' call to find an intoxicated Quinn sitting on the edge of the Tower's roof?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_'We all have a darkness the resides deep within our hearts__.'_

* * *

Quinn smirks at the sight of Thor and Steve arguing over who could hold their liquor best. Apparently, the serum that made Steve who he is today, also causes his body to metabolize alcohol faster than he can drink, and Thor, being a Viking God, would be a difficult person to best. Natasha and Clint sat at a table of their own, knocking back shots simultaneously, in hopes of seeing which mercenary was truly better.

Sipping her Midori Sour, the green substance turning her insides warmer than average, Quinn thinks over the team members she had formed bonds with. Clint reminded her of an older, hyperactive brother that always looks for ways to pester his younger siblings. She had a deep-level of respect for Natasha. Seriously, the woman is a bad ass, and Quinn doesn't want to be on the her bad side. Granted, Quinn did find it amusing to pester the hell out of Sir Stabs-A-Lot. Quinn and Thor have an odd relationship at best. Quinn didn't hide her fascination with his tales of Asgard, and she respected that he spared no words. The Asgardian God was a blunt, straight-forward man, and that told her he doesn't have a habit of lying to people. Quinn's relationship with Steve was a bit odd as well. She respected the Captain on a certain level, though she didn't care for his habit of issuing commands. Quinn made it her job to catch the Captain up-to-date, while still respecting his 50's-inspired moral ethics. While she was helping him become more comfortable in the present, she often listened as he told tales of his World War II activities and often found herself an ear when he felt the need to vent out his frustrations with the present.

"How come you are not joining in the festivities?" a familiar intellectual voice questions.

Glancing up at the sound, Quinn finds herself staring into the brown-gaze of Doctor Bruce Banner. The only team member she had no type of relationship with, beyond that of a teammate. Hell, she had more of a relationship with Tony than she did with Doctor Banner. She respected Bruce's scientific intelligence and he way of having some, small amount of control over the 'Green guy'.

"When it comes to drinking around a group of people, I have a habit of sitting off to the side and watching," Quinn responds, motioning for Bruce to take the seat next to her, "How are things going for you today, Doctor Banner?"

"Please, just call me Bruce, and I'm fine."

Quinn nibbles on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure she should ask the question currently dancing along the tip of her tongue. She was a curious girl by nature, always had been. Even when she was a young girl, her father said she had better skills of observation than most adults nowadays. She always takes in the habits, nature and visible personality traits of a person with a single glance. She people-watched, a lot, when she was younger, because she hardly had the chance to do so.

"May I ask you something, that might come off as personal?" Quinn asks. Seeing Bruce nod, she motions toward the drinking four-some, "You rarely join in their collective festivities. How come?"

Bruce quirks an eyebrow at her, "Clint has a way of pissing people off easily. Natasha, I have already attacked. I find myself uncomfortable around Steve, due to having tried to replicate the serum that had been given to him. I've attacked Thor as well. Tony is the only person I feel I can talk to, and even then, it is limited due to his own way of making people upset."

"I know we haven't really had the chance to get to know each other, Doctor, but did you ever think that they don't care about the 'Other' guy?" She notes the surprised look on his face, and shrugs nonchalantly, "Don't get me wrong. They are weary, with every right, but I have seen them try to pull you into group activities, or conversations, and you make excuses about 'needing to finish something in the lab'."

"It's easy for people to say things like that when they don't know what it's like to lose complete control over themselves," Bruce argues.

Quinn nods, in a manner that seemed almost condescending, "Right. Humans, who have suffered at the hands of others and retaliated unknowingly, have no idea what it's like to lose complete control over themselves. I don't know how many times I've heard, or read, something about some kid in school that viciously attacks fellow students because they were being bullied. Or how a man, after so many years of being stepped on by everyone around him, ends up murdering someone brutally without realizing it."

"What's your point, Ms. Masters?"

"My point _Doctor Banner_," Bruce flushes at the obvious return of formality on her part, "is that people that go through life, and never once strike out at another in anger, fall into two categories. One, they're lying out of their asses. Or two, they live a gravely sheltered life. We all have a darkness that resides deep within our hearts. Knowing how to control it, how to live with it and how to rise above it...it is something most people fail to accomplish in life. Yet," she pauses, glancing at Bruce, "You, a man who shows the rage of man's heart so visibly, have a way of coping with it. You don't allow it to hinder you, but instead, you use it to help others. You have some form of control and everyone in this room can see it, except for you."

"So, by your theory, you, as well, have darkness in your heart?"

Quinn lets out a bark of cynical, sarcastic laughter, "Come on, Bruce. This whole mutation is all about positive and negative effects and reactions. _Of course_ I have a darkness in my heart. Hell, there have been a few times where I have lashed out in fits of rage, beyond recognition on my part. We all go through it Bruce, you just wear it more visibly than most." Quinn gives Bruce a weak smirk, "You should embrace the idea of finding people just as fucked up as you."

Bruce nods as he watches her stand upright, "Where are you going?"

"To get myself a refill and give you some space to think it over. No offense Bruce, but these teammates of your's aren't going anywhere," she quips gently in return before disappearing from the common area.

Who knew someone so young could have such solid wisdom? Before, it had been Tony who had been the youngest, and his intelligence impressed Bruce in more ways than a person can imagine. Now, it was this Electricity-wielding mutant, who for all purposes should hate humans in every way, that had a way of catching Bruce off guard. A mutant, able to explain humanity at its finest, that managed to place an odd curiosity in Bruce's mind.

_'These teammates of your's aren't going anywhere.'_ Bruce ponders over her words. Insightful, yes, but there was something more to her words.

_'These teammates of your's,' _Bruce sits a bit upright when he realizes the problem, _'Your's.'_

Curious, indeed, Bruce muses inwardly.

* * *

Quinn sighs as her legs dangle over the edge, her glossy eyes peering down at the fifteen-story drop. Could it be so easy? To let go? To not think, or feel, or hesitate? To not react in a sense of self-preservation?

Her talk with Bruce opened more wounds than she'd admit. All day, she tries to forget. Forget about the guilt. Forget about the anger and hatred toward humanity. Forget about the hate toward herself. Forget about the disgust she had seen in eyes of many. So many colors: browns, greens, hazels and blues. Human eyes, reflecting human thoughts, despite that a few were not considered human in society.

Raising the glass to her lips, she tilts her head back as she down the remaining amount.

"A bit dangerous, don't you think?" a familiar electronic voice comments from behind her as she empties the glass, "To be sitting on the edge of a rooftop, intoxicated, and with the potential to fall to your death at any given moment?"

"Why do you care?" she bites out, as she hears the familiar mechanical wiring of the suit disengaging from Tony's body.

A moment later, Tony's figure plops down next to her, "I don't. Just don't want to pay the liability costs."

* * *

Tony grins slightly at the snort that follows his comment, but the sight of her somber face causes him to rethink his initial words, "Had to get away, I take it?"

Quinn nods curtly, a soft sigh leaving her lips, "Yeah. So, how was your solo mission?"

"Good. Found information on some of the people that helped Hammer Industries build new war machines," Tony replies, pausing for a moment as a thought sparks in his mind, "Hey. You're a mutant!"

The snort of disbelief is his response before Quinn glances over at her, "We've gone through this already."

"No. I mean, I know you're a mutant, and I figured a mutant would know of one of Hammer's new friends," Tony states before continuing, "Do you know anyone by the name of Doctor Thomas Maxwell?"

The air between them grew heavy, before Quinn nods curtly, "Doctor Thomas Maxwell is a scientist that believes study of mutant genealogy would help give them answers to common problems. Like healing diseases and common illnesses, or bringing life back to rain forest on the bring of deforestation. He offers a large sum of money to humans who may have knowledge of any mutants with abilities that might be able to help humanity."

"Never thought of mutants in that way before," Tony muses aloud, "Maybe I can find a mutant that can help out humanity's energy crisis? How much do you think he's willing to pay?"

"Five-hundred thousand for any type of mutant. A million for a special mutant," she deadpans, "Of course, it sounds like a pretty fair idea to humans, but I can definitely tell you, it isn't as pleasant as it sounds for mutants."

Tony tilts his head slightly, "Really? If you don't mind me asking, because no one was willing to talk about it, what exactly do they do with the mutants?"

"For any mutant that goes into facilities like that, it's common for them to experience; blood being taken, skin samples, pokes, prods, CAT Scans, MRI's. Depending on the ability of the mutant, the rest of it varies. Xavier's has a few of Maxwell's old patients. One, has the ability to heal other people, and so they brought the kid out of her cell, and brought in other mutants, only to break their bones or inject them with poisons, forcing that child to use their abilities," Tony's eyes widen slightly, "Another had the ability to manipulate fire at its finest. He was placed in an oxygen-starved room for an entire day, then taken out for an hour only to be forced to try to use his abilities. I'm sure they employed water and ice as various other modes of tests. That one didn't stay very long at Xavier's."

"This happens and no one is talking about it?" Tony surmises in horrified awe, "No one seems to know about these kids going missing?"

Tony notices a sad smile form on her lips as she nods slowly, "Horrible as it might be, Stark, it is a reality every mutant on this planet has to deal with and face on a daily basis. Mutants are no more capable of doing something to someone that a human won't choose to do either."

"Is there anyway you can try to find more information on Doctor Maxwell? Maybe figure out if there are any links between him and Hammer Industries?" Tony asks, realizing that maybe having a mutant wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that," Quinn replies with a self-deprecating smile on her face, "I'll meet up with some people tomorrow and see if they can't pull any info on the subjects."

"Uh, thanks," Tony blinks, "Should I be worried about this Maxwell thing?"

Quinn stands upright dusting off her clothes, "Stark, the only thing you should worry yourself about is what story to feed to Fury when the body of Doctor Maxwell shows up on the six o' clock news."

"You can't send people to kill him. The Avengers don't work that way," Tony argues, pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm a mutant before an Avenger, Stark. _Doctor_ Thomas Maxwell is a sick, sadistic fuck who should have been killed when the first chance came. People like him makes mutants hate humans. I can't promise sending someone to collect information won't end up with Maxwell dying, but I will do my best to have them remain incognito."

Tony growls inwardly as she turns on heel and walks off. She does that a lot. Leaving before he could have the last word. It is annoying.

Yet, he now had more insight than before. The girl wasn't nearly as stand-off-ish as the team was led to believe. No. She actually cared for other people, other mutants.

Tony shake his head and stalks his way down from the roof, joining the party currently being held on the housing level.

* * *

_"What is it?"_

__"I think some progress is being made."

_"Any thought in how much longer this is going to take?"_

__"Give me a few more months, and the mission will be complete."

_"Good, good. Don't disappoint me. I want those Avengers taken care of."_

__"Of course, sir."

Quinn snaps the phone shut, staring down at it. Man, this mission was a lot harder than she originally thought. Falling back on her bed, Quinn tries to ignore the looming shadows of her bedroom as she stares up at the ceiling. Moss-green eyes flashes through her mind, causing her eyes to close.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who fav'd my story. This chapter introduces a bit more of Quinn's past. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Hopefully I made a plausible connection between Bruce and Quinn. I've been struggling on a reason for the two to bond, and honestly, I wasn't going to have it come into light until later in the story, but when THAT secret comes out, it will only solidify their bond even more.  
**

**Before you ask, yes, Quinn does have a secret mission, and I'll give a HUGE cookie (like we're talking cameo-appearance in story) if anyone can guess who Quinn is working for?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_'They will see the omission of the truth as a lie__.'_

* * *

She stands before the open doors of her closet. A sigh, full with a weight that solidified with each passing day, leaves her lips as she stares at the vast wardrobe. Why was she here? What was the point? For what reason did she have a right to be among these people? Granted, Tony wasn't the most likable person on a personal level, but deep down, he was good. Where did she fit in? She knew she was powerful, but the power is tainted with a warped perception of right and wrong. She knew her abilities gives her vast amounts of secondary powers, but each time she finds her abilities advancing, so does the temptation; the lure of the darkness within.

Deciding on a slim, fitting black dress, Quinn slips it over her head and zips up the back. Smoothing out the tight-fitting bodice and twisting to get a feel of the flared skirt, she hums to herself thoughtfully. Slipping on her silver wristwatch and a pair of elegant black gloves that stop at her wrist, she ponders over the use of more jewelry. Finally choosing a thin, white-gold chain with a beautiful emerald tear-drop pendant, she clasps it at the base of her neck, allowing it to dangle along the center of her chest. Slipping on a pair of black, stiletto heels, Quinn takes a look at her reflection, wincing at the sight of the green eyes staring back at her.

So unnatural.

Grabbing her clutch purse, she steps out of her room as she calls a cab to pick her up. Entering the common area, she hangs up the phone as a sudden silence falls over the group. Glancing up, she fights the urge to shrink into herself. She hates dressing up, feeling completely out of place without her band t-shirts and jeans. Running a hand through the tightly spun curls dangling over the tops of her shoulders, Quinn glances off to the side before meeting the shocked gazes.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" she questions, cursing the pathetic helplessness in her tone.

"No!"

* * *

Tony curses inwardly as the word slips from his lips, echoing the sentiments of the rest of the team. He had seen her in her everyday clothing, emphasizing her straight-forward, blunt nature. He had seen her in the throes of battle, giggling with excitement and zipping through the skies with a speed that could leave even him dizzy. He had seen her in her workout clothes, and her lounge wear, relaxed and pleasant.

He never thought Quinn Masters would look so...beautiful? Not in the conventional means. She wasn't supermodel worthy, but she carried a more classic feel about her. Even her slightly bashful nature seemed so...human of her. He never thought of Quinn as a human. From the way she speaks, to the way she carries herself, she had accepted society's belief that mutants were not human in their eyes, and embraced it completely.

"Damn, girl," Clint speaks up first, "Planning to get lucky?"

A familiar tick along the edge of her lips breaks her nervous disposition, "I suppose in some manner of speaking, yes."

"Where are you heading?" Steve asks, taking charge as usual and in need of knowing where every person is at all times.

Quinn shrugs, "I'm heading to Xavier's. He is holding a school dance for the students and a few of my friends suggested I come, play the part of chaperon. I think they just wanted a reason to have me come back."

"When are you coming home?" Tony asks suddenly, watching as her gaze flickers with confusion, "In case we are called in for duty, we want to have an idea of if you will be available?"

"I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

_"Your cab has arrived, Ms. Masters."_

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Quinn replies softly, before giving them a small smile, "I'll see you guys later."

Tony watches as she turns on heel, the skirt of her dress flaring out with the movement, and her figure disappears behind the doors of the elevator. Pushing aside the odd feeling, he shakes away the thoughts, before turning to the others.

"Lady Quinn is quite a beautiful creature," Thor comments brightly, "It is a pity she must disguise her natural eyes color."

Tony had nearly forgotten that she had to use an image inducer until he saw them tonight. While she did look beautiful with green eyes, even Tony had to admit her natural eye color was more appealing. Tony tried to shake the odd feeling of discomfort toward the idea of Quinn being away from the Tower for such a long period of time.

* * *

"QUINNY!"

Hearing the small voice squealing with delight, Quinn's silver gaze pulls away from the entrance to the dance area. Seeing the small figure racing across the grass, weaving its way through groups of dancing teens, she braces herself for the full impact of the eight-year-old. His mess of auburn hair looked as unkempt as always, but she note the softness as her fingers run through the thick hair. Closing her eyes at the feel of his small arms wrapping around her torso, Quinn feels a genuinely happy smile form on her lips. Peeing down at the boy as he removes his face from her stomach, she feels herself melt at the sight of pure joy shimmering within the golden gaze staring back at her. She had never met a person so completely happy to be around her.

"Hunter! Yah can't go runnin' off-" the thick Southern accented voice pauses as Quinn turns to stare into the familiar emerald gaze of the Southern Belle, "Quinn!"

The form-fitting emerald dress hugged the Southern Belle's womanly curves in all the right places, the skirt flaring out just like Quinn's. Shoulder-length white gloves added a heavy sense of elegance to her outfit. Auburn curls were pulled back, the pale, round face framed by solid white bangs. The boy's arms disappear from around her torso, only for the white-gloved arms of the woman to wrap around her neck.

"Ah can't believe yah actually here," the Southern twang coating the woman's words causes Quinn to grin as she pulls out of the embrace.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Rogue," Quinn responds warmly.

As she found herself becoming reacquainted with Rogue, Hunter and eventually Remy, Quinn was also telling stories of the Avengers. She told her friends about her morning routine with Steve, her sibling-like rivalry with Clint, her excitement over finding another person that can manipulate a form of electricity, and the intelligence held in the respected doctor. She spoke of Tony's innovative mind and how he was always looking for ways to improve the world, in everything he put himself into (Avengers or Stark Industries).

As the night grew darker and the teens wandered up to their rooms, Quinn found herself carrying Hunter in her arms as she climbed the stairs. Parting ways with Remy and Rogue, Quinn slips into the boy's bedroom and carefully places him on the bed. Tucking the blankets around his sleeping form, she gives a quick, shocking kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Hunter," she murmurs.

Standing upright, she manages to make it to the door when a soft, "N'ght Mama," whispers in the darkness of the room. Feeling her own heart swell, Quinn glances back at the sleeping boy. Leaving the room, she moves through the halls with stealthy silence before scaling her way up to the roof, where Remy and Rogue sat. Lighting up a cigarette of her own, she plops down next to Remy, Rogue carefully curled into his other side.

"Everythin' alright, sœur?" Remy asks gently, huffing a plume of grey smoke, his red-on-black eyes following the silver wisps.

"I didn't want to talk about this during the dance, but Tony came across some information while searching for the benefactors helping Hammer Industries, and he came across Doctor Thomas Maxwell's name," Quinn ignores the sudden tension forming in the bodies of her friends, "I gave him straight-forward information, but what Tony wants is to know how Maxwell is involved. Due to the nature of my mission, it would come off as suspicious if I drop off the radar and the man ends up on the headline of every news services across the country."

"Yah can't honestly be thinkin' about dealin' with Maxwell after all that he did ta those mutants," Rogue huffs out in a violent whisper.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders, exhaling a stream of smoke, "I don't really have a choice. It's either play ignorant, or explain _everything_ to them, and I'm sure they wouldn't take kindly to me having been lying to them thus far."

"Yah can't lie, Quinn," Rogue deadpans.

"They will see the omission of the truth as a lie. They wouldn't understand. Trust me," Quinn thinks back on the argument she had with Tony about Christopher, "They wouldn't understand any of it. Having to tell them one piece of the puzzle, would require me to explain everything, because then they would catch the holes in my story."

"So, what kind of information ya be needin'?" Remy asks, breaking the tense conversation.

"I was hoping you could possibly find out how Maxwell ties in with Hammer and who else might be playing benefactor to the man. Something odd is going on, and we need to know as soon as possible," Quinn states, glancing over at Remy, who flashes a prideful grin, "I figured I knew just the person for a job like that."

"_Considère qu'il a terminé, Secousse," _Remy replies with a flourish of a mocking bow. "Remy have da information fer ya wit in _quinze jours."  
_

Quinn nods in acceptance, "Thank you, Rems." Catching sight of a yawn leaving Rogue's lips, Quinn's face loses its stern features, "Go on, and take her to bed. I need to go over some things up here," Quinn comments, tapping the side of her head.

Alone, once again, Quinn glances up at the moon. A quick thought pops into her head, erasing everything else.

_'Professor Xavier, may I come speak with you?'_

_'I already have everything drawn up for you, Ms. Masters.'_

Quinn smiles sardonically at the pomposity of psychics.

* * *

Tony glances up from his tablet as the doors to the elevator slide open and watches as Quinn steps onto the housing level. A round of greetings are given, catching her off guard, as the deep, thoughtful look in her gaze snaps and her eyes clear instantly. Tony's own greeting catches in his throat, because from where he sat at the small study table he placed in the common area, he had a full view of the mutant. Dressed in a simple pair of baggy, black jeans and a muscle tank-top (obviously a guy's), she makes her way toward the group, a slight limp in her her normally graceful gait. A full-set of bruises and lacerations decorated her visible arms, and her left cheek now sported a horizontal cut.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tony demands, coming off as more careless than protective.

All eyes turn on Quinn, Steve and Bruce immediately hopping up from their seats as the ebony-haired woman rubs her right shoulder gingerly, "Relax, guys. I almost forgot how easy my training sessions with you guys are compared to Danger Room sessions. Sir Stabs-A-Lot really did a number on me."

"You've said that name before," Clint points out as Steve forces the petite woman onto the middle cushion of the couch as Bruce begins looking over her injuries.

Quinn snorts in annoyance, "Yeah. Wolverine is a mutant with the capabilities of heightened cellular regeneration. He heals _way_ too fast, and never ages a day. From what I know, he's been in almost every American war to date." She ignores the widened eyes, "He is Wolverine, because a military officer found his abilities to be highly efficient for battle and placed him in the Weapon X program. His entire skeletal structure is laced with adamantium and a set of three adamantium blades can slide out from between the knuckles of both hands."

"That's awful," Steve comments.

Quinn nods in agreement, "Yeah. He doesn't remember anything about it. Something happened that forced him to contract amnesia. He's quite the sparring partner."

"What about these burns along your forearms?" Bruce asks, as he carefully places a lukewarm towel over a nasty burn along the forearm of her left arm.

"Those were courtesy of Gambit. It's alright. He's no better than I am, and he has a small amount of accelerated healing capabilities, but no where close to Wolvie," Quinn recounts, smirking, "If it wasn't for Doctor McCoy, we would have blown each other to pieces."

"_The_ Doctor McCoy?" Bruce asks, glancing up at her with wide eyes, "He is one of the greatest minds in the medical field."

"Hence why we keep him around," Quinn quips playfully, "Doctor McCoy is probably the only person on this planet I would trust with any kind of surgical equipment or needles."

"I don't blame you," Clint comments, looking bother by the fact that she acted as though it was expected for men of science to test and study mutants. "I'm fine, Doctor Banner. I was checked out by Doctor McCoy before I left Xavier's."

Quinn stands up from the couch and flashes the group a small smile, before turning toward the kitchen. The Avengers had taken notice to her eating habits. Whenever she was in a serious fight, or used any of her abilities, she often ate a lot of food, so much so that she puts Thor to shame at times. In the midst of making herself a sandwich, Quinn perks up as someone enters the kitchen. Seeing Tony, making himself another mug of coffee, she notices the tired lines around the edges of his eyes.

"Hard time sleeping?" she asks, trying to keep their conversation easy-going.

"Yeah. Pepper needed me to make some improvements on the model of the new generators my company is planning on developing," Tony replies, "I take it you had a good weekend?"

Quinn smiles softly, "Yeah. It was nice seeing my friends again. Oh, I have someone checking out Thomas Maxwell for you, as well as searching for information on any other potential benefactors to Hammer Industries." She flashes him a small smile as a look of surprise flashes across his face, "We should have the information within a fortnight." A small giggle leaves her lips at the quirk in Tony's eyebrow at her wording, "Sorry. My...uh...informant is a master of many languages, so I am translating as I go. We should have all of it within two weeks or so."

"This informant of your's? Is he any good?"

"I feel like I should be insulted on his behalf," Tony throws a questioning gaze to her as she sits at the counter-top island, cutting diagonally through the sandwich, "He was a master thief before he was a member of the X-Men."

"Hm...interesting choice in friends you have there," Tony quips with a teasing jest.

Quinn giggles, "Hey. He may be a lot of things that people might find disgusting or demoralizing, but he is one of the few people in this world that I can trust completely. He'd die for any of his friends, or his girlfriend, and I would return the gesture ten-fold."

"Sounds like you love this guy," Tony comments lightly.

"He's the only sense of family that I have known since my father died," Quinn says, her voice softening as her eyes grow distant with thought, "Besides, he's wrapped around the finger of my other friend, and those two are perfect for each other."

Tony says nothing, only nods in understanding, "Well, I look forward to getting the information. The sooner we get it, the sooner we can figure out what is going on."

"For once, Stark, I agree with you."

The two share matching smirks before silence falls over them again. Tony takes it as his cue to return to his work and bids her a 'see you later' before leaving the kitchen. Quinn's pleasant face fades, her eyes growing more saddened than previously. What was she going to do now?

_'I still don't think this mission is worth your time.'_

__Quinn shakes the thought away, swallowing a mouthful of food. Joining the rest of the team in the common area, she plops down in front of the couch occupied by Clint and Natasha. At least for the moment, she could ignore the chaos plaguing her life.

* * *

**Wow guys! Not a lot of comments, but the fav's make me super excited! So, this introduced more Remy-love, with Rogue and mentions of Wolvie and Professor Xavier. Hunter is actually my own idea, and is an important character in future chapters. Before you jump to conclusions, Quinn and Hunter are NOT related, but have a very close relationship, and the reasons will be revealed in future chapters.**

**To my reviewers: Do keep reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think, what you like and what you don't like.**

**To all of my Subscribers BIG THANKS!**

**asnanime **  
**Calistacat98 **  
**Chromia**  
**coronanova72 **  
**FaithDeanLove**  
** . **  
**Flourish'ed**  
**JEM-99 **  
**jess1224 **  
**jvbbh12 **  
**KathyForest52 **  
**KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE **  
**KnuxGirl4Eva24 **  
**Lunar Nightshade **  
**Maros-song **  
**Ravenclaw Slytherin **  
**skullsarecool**  
**SuzuranCrow23 **  
**TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters **

**To all of my readers, let me know what YOU want to see more of. There will be a fight in the next chapter, and yes, for those of you looking for it, Thor and Quinn are going to make a HUGE bang! But, since that is established, let me know what you the readers want to see coming in the next chapter. I want to fuel my plot bunnies and they need your input!**

**Thanks again, and keep me motivated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
_'It lashes out violently and without discretion to who I may be attacking__.'_

* * *

_"Hammer Industries is planning on using robotic, to not only target humans, but specific mutants as well," Tony states as the team sit at the conference room, "We believe, when Doctor Maxwell's facility was attacked and the hostage mutants were released, Maxwell wants to make sure a few are collected and the rest know too much that he may want them terminated."_

_"We have to figure out where their base of operation is before we can make any plan of attack," Steve adds in a general thought._

_Quinn sighs from her reclined position in her chair, her feet propped on the conference table, "That's the problem. Maxwell might be a sadistic man, but he isn't stupid. He most likely isn't going to have everything set up in one facility."_

_"So, we go after whatever facilities Hammer and Maxwell has," Clint reasons, his own gaze thoughtful._

_"Yes, because hitting one facility won't make them realize what we are doing. If we are going to make any last damage, we should get a rough estimate of the number of facilities, and plan accordingly," Quinn quips lightly._

_Natasha smirks, "That's a good idea. Hit all of them at once, but we need information on where the facilities are located individually."_

_"I can contact Professor Xavier, and see if he can get a fixed location for one of the facilities. Few of us can then do recon and collect information on all whereabouts and from there, we can plan a strategic attack."_

* * *

Quinn grinned to herself as she caught one of the misdirected lightning bolts from Thor, a Hammer-bot still able to move about, and she twisted, feeling the wattage coarse through her veins as she redirected the missed bolt back to the Hammer-bot that managed to escape the hit. She followed after Thor, who tore through the Hammer-bots without discretion. They were here to destroy the place, level it to the ground. Focusing, Quinn feels the shift in her gaze as her vision switches to inferred. Pointing out where the generator would be, Quinn instructed Thor to keep the Hammer-bots busy as she tried to find any possible mutant captives held within the building.

Confirming that there were no other captives, Quinn moves toward the computer mainframe. Figuring everyone would be to busy trying to destroy their intended facilities, she began running a copy file of every piece of information she could find relating to Hammer Industries. As her eyes catch sight of a certain file, she curses inwardly, before copying it to the disk. Removing the drive, Quinn races out of the room.

"Thor!"

"Aye, Sparky?"

Quinn grins as she lands on the rooftop next to Thor, "Let's do this. I'll target all of the Hammer-bots. You target the generator."

Both of them lift off of the roof and take to the skies. Focusing on every electric pulse residing on ground level, Quinn feels sweat bead along her brow as her abilities begin to stretch themselves out. Yeah, maybe not the best idea, but it would be quick and effective to their mission. Hearing Thor's bolt release, Quinn claps her hands together violently, her eyes following the invisible currents as they rip apart, becoming unstable and a succession of explosions rock the foundation of the area.

"Very impressive, Sparky," Thor comments, clapping her on her shoulder.

Letting out a pained 'oof', Quinn grins over at Thor, "I agree."

_"Quinn, Thor, we are unable to receive any feed from Iron Man and Hawkeye. Being the closest, could you check up on them?"_

Before Thor can respond, Quinn's silver eyes flash a quick gold, and she is gone, zipping through the air faster than Thor could keep up. Landing on the ground with a thud, Quinn huffs at the strain on her abilities, but glances around. Feeling a void of electrical activity, Quinn searches for Hawkeye or Iron Man.

"Barton! Stark!"

A choked gasp sounds from a piece of rubble, and as Quinn pushes aside a few piece, she sees a rather beaten Clint groaning on the ground, "Barton! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. We managed to wipe out the facility, but one of the Hammer-bots was issued with an EMP burst. I have no idea where Stark is," Clint coughs.

Hearing Thor land behind her, she instructs him to get Clint from under the rubble as she searches for the red-gold-clad hero. Finally coming across him, Quinn notices the visor of his mask his up and he seemed to be struggling to breath. Hearing Thor shout that there were more Hammer-bots on the way, she knelt next to the injured Tony.

"What's wrong?"

"Ar-Arc R-Reactor. E-Elect-" Tony coughs, wincing in pain, as it seems to become more and more difficult for him to breath.

"It powers an electromagnet," Quinn replies, seeing him nod, "Alright. Stark, do you trust me?" A flicker of mixed-emotions forms in the brown-eyes and Quinn rids herself of the slight pain that threatens to respond.

Ignoring him completely, Quinn focuses her energy toward the nonfunctional arc reactor. She couldn't generate core of the arc reactor, but she could manipulate the electromagnetic sphere that surrounded the center of the man's chest. Placing her palms against the chest plate of his suit, she closes her eyes, blocking out the shouts and battle cries sounding behind her. The familiar wiring sound of the Hammer-bots were followed subconsciously as Quinn pushed her energy further and a sigh sounds as the electromagnet activates. Knowing that she couldn't reactivate the core of his reactor, she realized she couldn't let go of the magnetic grasp she held on his reactor.

"Sparky!"

Thor's cry is quickly followed by a sharp burning pain forming in her right shoulder and she opens her eyes to see Tony's wide ones staring back in shock. Curious. Glancing down, she realized a different shade of red was starting to stain Tony's suit. It is quickly followed by another burning pain forming in her stomach, a splatter of red coating against the gold accents of the arm she is currently leaning over. Refusing to remove herself from the magnetic grasp, Quinn's mind races for an idea.

"Thor!" Quinn's curt voice silently commands and the Viking God is at her side in an instant, blocking off all other attacks, "Thor, no. You are the fastest of us at the moment. I need you to get back to the tower, have J.A.R.V.I.S. a spare core piece for Stark's reactor and bring it here as soon and as quick as possible."

"But, you-"

"HULK SMASH!"

"Go! Thor, the others can fend these guys off, just get going. I can't be sure how much longer I can hold this charge," Quinn commands.

Quinn hears Thor zap into the air and she focuses on trying to keep everything balanced. The issue with her ability is her balance. Her first, and foremost ability, was manipulating photon electromagnetic currents. Her very core in ability was magnetic. Positive and negatives.

A familiar chill rolls over Quinn's body and she realizes she is losing her positives faster than she can reclaim them. Her vision was starting to blur, but the beads of sweat rolling down the back of her neck. She could feel her breathing grow softer and slower. She wasn't sure how long she could hold this magnetic charge without releasing some negative energy to compensate.

Thor slams back into the Earth and Natasha is quick to arrive, knowing how to work the small piece of energy used to power the man's reactor. The element, cut into a triangle, and molded so small that it could be broken easily. As Natasha switches the cores, Quinn feels the sudden spike in energy from the suit and breaks away. Stumbling back from the trio, Tony slowly sitting up, she doesn't see the missile heading in her direction.

"Quinn!"

* * *

Tony gasps as he feels his reactor reactivate, and as he mentally notes a reminder to come up with an anti-EMP field, he sits up to see Quinn stumble back. Her entire body was shaking, and Tony wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss or from using up so much energy. Her name leaves his lips as he catches sight of a missile heading in her direction, but she says nothing.

In fact, she stands straighter, her shoulders straight, her entire body standing at attention. Tony notices the black swirling around in her silver eyes, slowly taking over her irises completely. Wait...black? Tony shakes his head as Quinn turns to look toward the missile, calmly and slowly raising an arm. The oddest occurrence follows the motion as the shadows at her feet shift violently before seeping (as if gravity was upside down) from the ground to completely encase the missile. As the shadow seems to swallow the explosion, Quinn pays it no mind as she raises a hand toward the remaining Hammer-bots, their own shadows bleeding up from the ground, crawling up the length of their metallic bodies before they were completely encompassed. Slowly, the shadowed silhouettes of the Hammer-bots seemed to grow smaller, as if crumbling into themselves, before hollow explosions sound from within the darkness.

"Quinn!"

The girl didn't seem like she wanted to stop, her hand still outstretched, the shadows growing more violent with each passing minute. Tony realized Quinn was not in her right mind. In fact, her usual gleeful battle-mannerisms were replaced with stoic features. The lack of recognition as she looked over everything, cued Tony into the idea that they could be attacked in the process.

_'__She expressed that before the incident she had unknowingly attacked four other students.'_

Tony is reminded of the information from his background check of the girl. A sickening crack sounds as the large, green fist of the Hulk connects with the girl's skull and the shadows settle back to the ground as she sprawls at their feet. Quinn was obviously unbalanced, and losing blood at a rapid rate. First, the needed to get her back to the Tower and have Bruce take care of her wounds.

Then they would get their answers when she wakes up.

* * *

A piercing scream echoes through the halls of the Tower and every Avenger is on their feet and racing toward Bruce's infirmary set up. Thrashing on the bed, struggling against the binds strapping her to the bed, and kicking out at every medical instrument within range, Quinn Masters was indeed awake. Bruce rushes in, dodging arms and feet as he talks her down slowly from her rage. Tony knew different. She had been scared. Of course she had been scared.

"Gah...I feel...dead," Quinn groans as she lays back, finally relaxing, the slightest glint of horror now repressed.

"You exerted a lot of energy in order to save my life," Tony comments, breaking the silence, "but something went wrong afterward."

Quinn's silver (Thankfully so, in Tony's opinion) eyes gleam with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You crushed the Hammer-bots with their own shadows," Steve points out sternly, obviously not pleased with having something kept from him.

Understanding flickers through Quinn's gaze before her attention falls to her lap, "Oh. I...lost control."

"Control of what? That wasn't electricity by any means," Steve demands, "I understand you are new to this team, but you cannot keep things from us that may endanger our lives."

"In order to understand science, one must first understand a basic principal. Every action has a positive and negative reaction. My abilities surround photon electromagnetic manipulation _on a subatomic level_," Quinn stresses, "Photons and Electrons must always be evenly balanced. That part, of my ability, is easy. It is the...secondary abilities that I have come to dislike."

"Secondary?" Clint asks.

"My ability to manipulate the light spectrum, and thus, manipulate light to some degree," Quinn answers, sighing at the blank gazes staring back at her. Even the geniuses needed it explained. "Alright. Think of my abilities as a magnetic force. At the core of my ability, is a magnet. If this is the case, what are two deciding factors to a magnet?"

"Positive and Negative charges," Bruce responds automatically from examining her injuries.

Quinn nods curtly, "Right. So, with that logic, being able to manipulate light means...?"

"You can manipulate the opposite, dark," Tony responds, blinking in shock, "I..don't understand."

Quinn sighs, "If anything, it waits for an opportune moment to take control of my abilities. _Ombre, _as I refer to it, is an elemental factor in my abilities that sneaks up and waits for a weak point. My 'magnet' or core must be kept balanced at all times, or Ombre will take advantage of the opening. It lashes out violently and without discretion to who I may be attacking."

"So, those mornings I've seen you come into the training room with bruises and cuts," Steve realizes.

She nods with a soft sigh, "Night is when Ombre tries to take over. Without a source of light, it can reach out by its own means, but not at any level of strength to do anything about more than try to beat me into submission."

"You never it out?" Bruce asks in a hollow tone, "You repress it, making it stronger, and you fear it."

"The last time I accepted help from Ombre, I injured four, while being complete assholes, innocent people for a stupid fucking prank," Quinn rubs at her temples, "You don't know what the darkness whispers. The twisted perception it forces me to have. Any ray of hope I might find in life, it begins to plant a seed of doubt. Ombre is fine in small doses and when balanced, but not at full force. You...you wouldn't understand."

"Right. I wouldn't have any idea of what it's like to lose control," Bruce shoots back.

She shakes her head, "No. I know you understand that. You are one in a few that can. What you wouldn't understand is the fact that, while I have the ability to rip Tony's reactor from his chest, Ombre is the one that initially saved his life today," Seeing the spark of confusion, she continues, "When I feel any bout of pain, or lose myself in a fight, Ombre is able to slip through and mix with my Lighter abilities. When Tony startled me, it was Ombre trying to rip that thing from his chest. Self-preservation is all that Ombre is about. When it happened, I began to study and familiarize myself with the energy signature of Tony's suit and specifically his reactor. Knowing how it works gave me the ability to keep it generated until a new core could be placed."

"So...you've been saving my life this whole time? Why didn't you say so?"

Quinn shoots Tony a quirk of an eyebrow and a look of disbelief, to which Tony waves his hands, "Alright. Yes, we're even, but there's one more thing you need to explain."

Tony tosses a file on the small table stretched a foot over her bed and Quinn glances over it.

"Who the hell is Orion Masters?"

Quinn's naturally pale face grows even more white at the question, before a hot flush forms across her cheeks, "Orion Masters...you were in my room?"

"We wanted some answers."

Quinn traces her index finger over the depicted profile photo, "Orion Masters is my son."

* * *

**I may, or may not be able to update for the next day, so I wanted to give you guys another chapter update. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
_'So why would someone, who dislikes me so much, risk their own life to save mine?__'_

* * *

She has a son, Tony muses, as he looks over the unconscious girl on the bed. The piece of paper and picture profile was more of a Birth License and an Identification Card, in the chance that the child could go missing. Quinn didn't say much, except for the fact that Orion was her son, and that he was the only thing that kept her going every day. A day after Quinn explained the hard facts of her mutation, the young woman had slipped into a fever as an act of infection of her wounds.

Wounds she had because she saved his life.

Tony never really had anyone attempt to put his life before that of their own. Sure, each member of the Avengers watched each other's backs, but until yesterday, he had never seen someone actually stand in front of a bullet, in order to save his life. Why? Why her of all people? She wasn't like Bruce, who could literally spit the bullet back out. She even could have magnetized the bullets and repelled them, but no. She had used and strained the very foundations of her abilities to make sure he lived.

Why? The two of them argued more often than they ever agreed on anything. Tony couldn't stand her on-and-off personality switch. She was cocky and arrogant and always spoke about mutants as though they were a completely different race. She was stubborn and she obviously had more secrets than Director Fury, and that man's secrets have secrets. She talked to Bruce as though she understood his struggle, and until recently, Tony thought of it to be an act. She had no trouble getting along with the others, but was _very_ vocal about her dislike of Tony.

So why did she risk her life for his? Why? Why him? Why her?

With all of his intellect, even Tony's mind couldn't come up with an answer. It wasn't like they had anything in common. Well, except they both (along with Bruce) had varying areas of intellect. They both carried a sense of arrogance. They also shared similar interests in music, as well as battle tactics (they both had a tendency to throw themselves into their fights without a care). Both lost their parents at a young age, and until recently (her gaining teammates with the X-Men, he the Avengers) they had both been alone.

"Did someone die?" a raspy voice breaks through his thoughts.

His hazel-brown eyes snap up at the sound and meets glossy-silver eyes. She was awake! The bruises and scratches along her face and exposed arms were all healed up, and the tips of her hair looked even more frayed than before. Her unkempt, black hair pressed against her face from the sweat and cold cloths, and her natural pale skin tone seemed to be free of the hot, flushed red that had decorated her face for the past week.

"Stark!"

Tony snaps out of his observations and gives her a small smile, "No. No one died. You were nearly counted as a casualty, but no, everyone is fine."

"Good," she states, her tone firm with her relief of everyone's safety, her gaze nervously looking around the infirmary room, "Hey, Stark. When do you think I can get out of here?"

"Tony," he replies, catching the glint of confusion in her gaze, "I figured if anyone should call me by my first name, it should be a person that risked their life for my own."

A small, pleasant smile forms on her lips, "Alright, Tony. When can I get out of here?"

"Right now," Bruce's voice comments, breaking Tony from his whirlwind thoughts.

Standing from his seat, Tony knows Bruce needs to check her over before releasing her, so he gives her a curt nod, inwardly promising to talk to her alone at a later point, and he leaves the room silently.

* * *

"Will you tell me about him?" Quinn looks up from the second sandwich she was making (the first having been devoured within minutes) to see Clint leaning against the counter-top island in the kitchen, his blue eyes curious, "Orion. Will you tell me about him?"

"Orion," she sighs softly, thinking of her son, "is a brilliant mind, but carries a gentle soul. He loves everything there is to life and is quite the little advocate for animal rights and protecting animals from abuse, or extinction. He's easy to anger at times though, but it is rare that he ever finds something to be angry about. He...he is my only reason for living."

"Why?"

Quinn places the knife in the sink and turns to set the plate on the counter-top island, "My mother left when I was a week old," Clint's eyes widen slightly, "My father told me it was because she couldn't handle the thought of giving birth or raising a mutant child in a world where mutants are considered to be freaks of nature. My father died when I was sixteen, because the parents and friends of the four boys I attacked by accident wanted me gone and they torched the house. The gas tank in the basement caught fire and my childhood home blew up. I...I haven't had much to look forward to in my life, but when Orion came into my life, I knew I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him behind in any manner."

"Who is the father?" Clint asks, "Is it that friend of your's that died a few years ago?"

Quinn glares up at Clint, causing the archer to back up, startled at the sudden change in her features, "No. He is not Orion's father, and if you don't mind, I'd like to drop the topic. Orion is the only thing I can consider to be a blessing in this world, and his father wanted nothing to do with him."

Scarfing down the remains of her sandwich, Quinn places the plate in the sink and leaves the room.

* * *

"Why?" Quinn perks up, looking away from the view of the city on the roof of the tower, her unlit cigarette pressed between her lips.

"Why what, Stark?" she sighs as she lifts her finger and sparks the end, inhaling as it begins to burn.

Tony moves to sit next to her, "Why did you save my life? You hate me. We do nothing but argue. We have very little in common. So, why did you save my life?"

"I could take it back if you want," Quinn retorts sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she glances over at him briefly, "Why do I need a reason?"

"Because you vocally announce to everyone, on a frequent basis, that you do not like me, in fact only tolerate me due to being on the same team. So why would someone, who dislikes me so much, risk their own life to save mine?" Tony asks.

Quinn sighs as she turns her gaze back to the horizon, "I saved your life because I could, Stark. Despite the fact that you believe I have a deep-seeded hatred toward you," Tony's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her words, "I saved you because I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't. I was the only person present that could do anything to prevent you from dying, so...I stepped up."

"That's it?" Tony questions in disbelief, "Just because of some sense of moral ethics?"

"Look, Stark-"

"Tony," Quinn shoots him an irritated look at being interrupted.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Look, Tony, even if I have another reason for saving your life, why should it matter?"

"Never in my entire life, have I met someone willing to risk their life to save my own. Sure, all of us watch each other's backs, but not once has anyone stood in front of a bullet, knowing they might not survive, and remain rooted in their place, just to protect me. So yes, the 'why' matters."

"I did it because your life is worth saving," Tony pushes down the odd swelling in his chest at the soft words, "With your intelligence, your engineering and your 'Iron Man' get-up, you have _so_ much to contribute to this world. You might be a bit of an arrogant prick, and often jump to conclusions, but you care about things that most people don't think of. You are constantly trying to fix the energy crisis of this world. You are trying to improve, not just your own, but everyone's life-style. You donate money to organizations desperately in need. You give kids something to aim and hope for. Why be a genetically-altered super soldier, when you can build yourself a robotic suit? You make people want to aspire to better themselves, and I don't think you realize it. I may not have known who you were when we met, but I did my research on all of you, and you, just as much as the rest of them, has a knowledge of what it means to be a hero. _That_ is why I saved you. Because you are worth saving."

"I've...never heard that before," Tony admits softly.

Quinn smirks slightly, "As if anyone _wants_ to inflate your ego any more than it already is? I may not like you completely, but I do respect you."

Quinn stands from her perch, but pauses as a hand grabs a hold of her wrist, stopping her from leaving the rooftop, "Don't sell yourself short. Bruce has been joining in on the movie nights you and Barton started. Thor worships the ground you walk on. Steve has appointed himself your personal bodyguard. Natasha has a high respect for you. Clint obviously adores everything about you. Losing you would cripple this team, whether you believe it or not."

"What about you?"

A momentary silence follows her question, before Tony honestly says, "I'm not sure yet, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Quinn nods and removes her arm from his grasp before leaving the roof, and a confused Tony behind.

* * *

"I'm in."

_"I take it placing yourself in harm's way solidified their trust in you."_

"Yes. Give me about four more months, and I'll have the Avengers right where you want them."

_"Good. I was starting to think I had chosen the wrong mutant for the job, Masters."_

"Yes, well I still don't like this plan."

_"It doesn't matter if you like it or not. You were brought into the mission for a reason, Masters. After all of this is over and you've achieved your mission objective, you are always welcome to join us."_

Quinn snaps the phone shut, irritated by the man's pompous tenacity. After all this is over, Quinn would be lucky if she lived long enough to see her mission to a completion. She only hoped she was doing the right thing.

Damn that Ombre.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, but again, I'm trying to move along the growth/change of Quinn/Tony's relationship. At this point, they will start to become more friendly toward one another and begin building the foundations for the growth of their romantic relationship. I will give Ali kudos for the guess, but you are indeed wrong, my dear.**

**Followers: I want to thank each of you, and here you are!**

**asnanime **  
**Calistacat98 **  
**Carly Carnations **  
**Chromia **  
**coronanova72 **  
**FaithDeanLove **  
**FallBeforeYouFly **  
**Flourish'ed**  
**JEM-99 **  
**jess1224 **  
**jvbbh12 **  
**KathyForest52 **  
**KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE **  
**KnuxGirl4Eva24 **  
**LazySmurf247 **  
**Lunar Nightshade **  
**Maros-song **  
**Ravenclaw Slytherin **  
**skullsarecool **  
**SuzuranCrow23 **  
**TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters **

**For my reviewers!**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Kitty Loves Hawkeye: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**jvbbh12 : Thanks! I will definitely keep the chapters coming. I'm glad you enjoy Quinn and hope this chapter is to your liking. I personally adore Quinn, but you will know why I honestly love her as a character as the story progresses.**

**SuzuranCrow23 : Can you read my mind? Because yes, you will be seeing Gambit and Wolvie show up in future chapters and kicking some ass. I love reading your reviews! I am pleased you enjoy my story. I wanted it to be more about character development than just 'Hey, we just met and I think I love you' kind of fic.**

**Thanks again everyone, and keep it up. Reviews keep me motivated to put out chapters more frequently!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let The Sparks Fly**

**Summary:**

Quinn Masters has been elected to act as the mutant correspondant between the X-Men and the Avengers. Full of snarky comebacks, blunt opinions and taking every day as though it is her last, she definitely stirs up trouble for the members of the Avengers.

Of course, not all is what it seems when it comes to the Mistress of Electricity.

And Tony Stark is dead set on learning all of her secrets.

He just never expected her own past to be as twisted and dark as his own.

**Author's Note:**

I know I've spotted a story in this fandom that has an OC with the ability to control Electricity, but I assure you, this plot is all of my own creation. This is a slight cross-over with the X-Men and the Avengers, as some familiar faces from Xavier's will appear in future chapters. This story is going to be full of humor, laughter, excitement, drama, tragedy, romance, friendship and action. I can't stand when I read stories that have nothing but drama and torment for the characters, and while my OC does have a harsh past, she does not let it affect her on a daily basis.

I do want to point out, that this will most likely be a Tony/OC fic, and this has nothing to due with a dislike for Pepper, because I think she is awesome. I just have this plot bunny running through my head and need an outlet. Pepper will appear in the story as a close friend/surrogate sister to Tony, but nothing more. This will NOT just focus on a romance, and said romance will NOT just start from the first few chapters of the story. I want to build friendships between my OC and the team, and from there the friendships will grow.

I do take ideas, thoughts and opinions from my readers, but I will not take well to flames. If you do not like the story, don't read it. I love input from my readers, and if you want to see something occur between the entire team, let me know. I like my stories to be interactive with the readers, while still remaining on plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review/subscribe/fav! Also note, each chapter will have a quote that is used in the story, and any music/lyrics/movies/movie quotes used in this story will be disclaimed at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
_'Ya' hurt Quinn, an' Remy blow ya up into dust. Comprendre, mon ami?__'_

* * *

"So, I was wondering if it was alright if I had two of my friends come over?" Tony glances up, blinking at the sight of Quinn standing in his workshop, her gaze traveling over his multiple 'Iron Man' suits.

"I'm sorry? What?" He asks, a sense of pride forming in his chest at the open awe in her gaze.

"My friends, Rogue and Gambit, have been wanting to meet the team I'm spending most of my time with nowadays. I told them we have team dinners on the weekend, and they wondered if it would be alright if they drop by," she replies, her moonlight eyes staring at the chest piece of the battered Iron Man suit Tony was working hard on.

"Why are you asking me?"

Quinn smiles sardonically, "Well, this technically is your house. I didn't want to invite people over that might make the others uncomfortable, or without acknowledgment beforehand."

"Tell me about them," Tony states, as he turns his gaze back to his work.

"Well, Rogue...she is a sassy-thing-of-a-woman. I won't lie, when I first met her, I thought she was the most pathetic creature on this planet. She flinched from every person and walked on eggshells around everyone. See, her mutation is in her skin," Tony quirks an eyebrow without looking up from his work, making it known to her that he was listening, "She can absorb energy, life-force, memories, and in the case of a mutant, powers. She had absolutely no control over her mutation. When I actually pushed past her little bubble, she began to show more of herself. She's straight-forward and doesn't beat around the bush about anything. She knew her ex was having an affair with another teammate and called him out on it, though he denied it insistently. She's...one of those people you can't help but adore, you know? Kind of like that assistant of your's, Ms. Potts."

"Sounds like quite the woman. Her mutation sounds like it would make her a powerhouse if she knew how to control it," Tony replies as he reached over for a new tool.

"Well, she had partial control now. She can prolong the absorption by fifteen minutes, a half-hour if pushed, and she can choose what she wants to absorb. She...she _is_ a powerhouse. See, before I was offered to join this team, there was another mutant, Carrol Danvers; or Ms. Marvel. If it wasn't for an accident, where Rogue absorbed the woman's entire psyche and rendered her comatose, Carrol would be here instead of me," Quinn admits, and Tony finds himself slightly thankful Rogue had put the other woman under, "Rogue has permanent attributes from Carrol, like flight, super-strength and invisibility to projectiles."

"What about this, Gambit character?"

Quinn giggles, "I've already told you a bit about him," Tony looks up in question, "He's the master thief I am friends with. Gambit is charming, handsome, charismatic and above all else, he is Cajun. He always makes a joke of things, even when things get serious. He tries to make people feel comfortable around his person, because, like me, Gambit has an abnormal eye color that causes people to become fearful of him. He and I have abilities that are so similar that we connect easy and in the midst of a battle, or fight, we work together flawlessly, without a single word needing to be passed between us."

Quinn pauses in her words, smiling gently, "They will most likely bring Hunter, as well." Seeing Tony's quick glance, she continues, "Hunter is a mutant with the ability to shift himself into animals. He's a good person, but...can sometimes have trouble controlling the feral-side of his mutation. He's one of the mutants rescued from Maxwell's experiments," At those words, Tony stands upright, eyes widening, "He was subjected to more...mental scarring than most of the others. Maxwell used his abilities as a way of...uh..._saving_ endangered species."

"By saving you mean?"

Quinn visibly winces at the thought, but nods, "Yes. He didn't have a choice. It was either he helps...produce more numbers to an endangered species, or Maxwell was going to kill another mutant he saw as a friend and mentor and make him watch. It took a lot of therapy, and I'm afraid that if Maxwell is helping Hammer Industries, then Hunter will end up relapsing."

"Go ahead and invite them to the team dinner this weekend. If they want, they can stay in some of our guest rooms," Tony states, breaking the prolonged silence.

A wide, thankful grin appears on her face, "Thank you, Tony."

With a nod as her only reply, Tony watches as Quinn practically bounces her way out of his workshop. Such an odd character, that one, but Tony found their timid friendship growing on him. He liked not arguing with her at every turn. He found that he actually enjoyed talking to her. She was quite an insightful woman. She didn't pander to anyone and held no pity toward them. She didn't walk on eggshells around Bruce, or Natasha for that matter. She was constantly giving Steve lessons in modern-day life and while they differ from his fifties-era, that the patriotism still lives within the hearts of every American. She played a living, moving target at one point for Clint after telling him that his aim needed work. Tony smirks at the memory of watching Clint becoming more irritated with every slander she sent toward him. At one point, Clint sent an arrow at her as she disappeared in the meadow (after the prank war, they weren't allowed to do any destructive tasks in the Tower) and she let out a scream. Clint had dropped his crossbow and went searching for her, only to end up sprawled on his back and her foot pressed against his chest.

Every week, she made it a point to get the entire team together to just...do something. Anything. As long as it included everyone.

* * *

Quinn pouts as she watched the Avengers suit up, getting ready to head out to a mission. Bruce had explained, while she was fit enough to make her way around the tower without any help, she wasn't healed enough to join them on the mission. Each of them gave her a gesture of some kind as they pass her on their way out, Clint even going so far as to ruffle her already messy hair.

Feeling her phone go off, she checks the screen before answering, "Yes?"

_"Remy an' the gang should be arrivin' in 'bout an hour. Ya' think ya' can handle waitin' dat long ta see this handsome face?"_

"Good Lord, Remy, if I could punch your teeth down your throat through a phone, I would," Quinn retorts playfully, rolling her eyes at his arrogance, but smiling nonetheless.

_"Remy just be makin' sure, soeur."_

"Well, I'm going to run an errand real quick, but I'll be back in time."

After a while of being completely bored, Quinn collected the keys to her Ducati and leaves the tower as well. To hell she was going to stay in a tower all by herself. She hates being left alone. Pulling into the parking lot of a shopping mall, Quinn taps her wristwatch before removing her helmet. With an air of determination, she stalks through the crowds, with her mind set on one thing.

* * *

Tony groans as he lands on the roof of the tower, disgruntled at finding no new information. Stepping off of the landing port as his suit is taken off of him, he fixes the sleeve of his shirt as he enters the common area. Instantly hit with the deep scent of spices and food caused his stomach to rumble in protest of not eating. The sound of old Rock music playing from the kitchen, mixing with giggles, shouts and barks of laughter, causing Tony to quirk an eyebrow. Watching as the team make their way out of the elevator, Tony wonders who is currently in the kitchen with Quinn.

"Oi! Don't ya be hittin' Remy, soeur! Remy be tellin' ya, der ain't 'nough peppers in dat!"

"That's because you keep eating them, you backwards swamp rat!"

A giggle breaks between Quinn and this 'Remy' arguing, "She's got yah there, Rems."

Another pause before Quinn's giggles fill the air, "Don't make those puppy eyes at me, Remy LeBeau! The eyes of _Le Diable Blanc_ kind of kills the look."

"Now, dat's just a low blow," Remy's voice retorts, though amusement seeps through his words.

A sickening smack sounds, "I told you to stop eating the peppers, Gumbo!"

"Ya' know, ya startin' ta sound like Monsieur Claws," Remy's voice states.

Tony and the rest of the team share a significant look and as Tony steps forward to greet Quinn and whoever else, the soft patter of feet echoes down the hall, "Quinny!"

All eyes in the living room stop short, watching the small boy as he runs pass them without notice. His mess of auburn hair fell into the line of sight, his golden gaze nearly glowed with excitement.

"What is it?" Quinn's voice calls from the kitchen.

"I found your guitar. Can I play it?" the boy asks, not even trying to step into the kitchen.

"Of course. Just remember to put it back when you are done!"

The boy grins widely before turning on heel and pausing to look at the Avengers, "Um...Quinny! There's some weird people standin' in your living room!"

Silence follows the boy's words and Tony watches as the door to the kitchen swings open and Quinn appears with a cutting knife in her hand. Tony felt his greeting catch in his throat at the sight of her short, choppy black hair. The short layers framed her face in a carefree manner, the back of her hair splayed out as though she was a pixie. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the team.

"Oh hey guys!"

Clint blinks, "You're in the kitchen?" Quinn nods curtly, "And nothing has blown up yet?"

"So says the archer that can't hit a moving target," Quinn shoots back playfully, "No. I'm just cutting up the peppers for the jambalaya. Remy's doing all of the cooking."

"Remy?" Steve inquires.

Quinn's lips make a small 'o' in realization, before she shouts over her shoulder, "Oi, Rogue, and Monsieur Dumb-Ass, get out here so I can introduce you to the team."

"Remy be takin' offense ta dat," a tall, auburn-haired man comments as he steps through the swinging door, his red-on-black eyes shooting her a playful glare, "Remy be home-schooled as a _fils._"

A beautiful auburn-haired woman steps through the swinging door, her gloved hand connecting with the back of his head, "Says tha Cajun that can't even speak proper English." Her emerald eyes turn to the Avengers, "It's nice to finally meet all of ya. Ah'm Rogue."

"Remy, or Gambit, if ya prefer," the young man adds, with a mocking bow.

"I'm Hunter!" the small boy greets with a wide grin, "Are you guys really superheroes? Quinny tells me all about you guys."

Tony blinks, looking down at the boy. _This_ was Hunter. This _boy_ couldn't be any older than eight, nine at most. Tony swallows back the bile rising in the back of his throat at the thought of the torture this boy went through. Tony watches as Quinn gently takes the boy's hand in her own and leads him over to the team, taking the time to introduce him individually to everyone.

"...and this is Tony Stark. Mr. Stark is the man that pilots the Iron Man suit," Quinn states in the softest voice the engineer had ever heard.

"Wow! Quinny said that you are a genius. What is it like? Being able to make something so...cool?" Hunter exclaims in excitement.

Tony swallows back the slight nervousness. He's never...dealt with kids before. At least not on a personal level, "It's...not something I would recommend just anyone to do. Having this suit makes me responsible for anything it does."

"Well duh!" the boy responds, scoffing slightly, but smiling nonetheless. "I mean...what does it take to make such...awesome mechanics?"

Quinn giggles at Tony's wide-eyed look, "Hunter is extremely bright for his age. He's always working in the garage, taking stuff apart and putting it back together"

Allowing this to sink in, Tony gives the kid a small smirk, "If your caretakers will allow it, I can take you down to see the workshop. You can get a first-hand look at the modifications I'm making to my suit."

Tony didn't think the boy's eyes could get any brighter. They almost glowed in excitement. Quinn flashes Tony a small smile and nods, watching as Tony motions for the boy to follow him.

Tony watches the boy look over every inch of every Iron Man suit located in his workshop. The boy definitely showed some promise as an engineer, as he points out various circuitry and tools strewn across his work table.

"Wow. Quinny wasn't kidding when she said you were a genius. Thanks for showing me this stuff, Mr. Stark," Hunter comments lightly.

"Well, I know if you work hard enough, you could achieve just as much as I have. If not more," Tony adds, "And please, call me Tony. So...how is it, that out of all of the kids at Xavier's, you happened to be so close to Quinn?"

"Quinny saved my life, she did," his small voice comments lightly, "She fought tooth and nail to get me away from the bad doctor. She was the only person that didn't run from me when I had accidents with my ability. I attacked her once," Tony watches as the boy runs his fingers along the red chest piece of one of his suits, his eyes growing dark with memories, "One of the kids was making fun of me, saying that my daddy sold me to the bad doctor because he didn't want me. Quinny stood between us and let me attack her. Even when I bit her, she still stayed by my side. She told me, while my daddy might be a cruel man that didn't want me, it didn't mean there weren't people at the mansion that didn't love me."

Tony swallows, his throat feeling thick as memories of his own father's negligence threaten to run rampant through his mind, "She does have a habit of putting herself in harms way to help people see the brighter side of their lives."

Hunter nods sadly, "Yeah. Quinny always worked with me, training me on different ways of controlling my shifting. It's hard, keeping control of it all, but I want her to be proud of me."

"Well, I can tell you that she adores you," Hunter blinks up at him, "Quinn has stated that she adores you, and the other two that are here. Something about being the only family she knows of." Catching sight of the time, Tony stands straighter, "Why don't we head upstairs? Since you are staying over tonight, you can come and help me in the shop tomorrow."

"Really?!" Hunter's grin appears brighter than before, "Oh thank you, Mr. Stark! I mean, Tony."

* * *

Quinn smiles softly at the sight of Hunter, fast asleep on her bed, before she shuts the door with a soft click. Silently making her way down the hall, she meeting Remy at the end of the hall, the two heading for the elevator to take them to the roof. Arriving on the rooftop, Quinn notices Rogue and Natasha sitting out on lawn chairs, talking with glasses of wine in the grasp.

"So," Remy and Quinn both look up at the sound of Tony's voice, "I might have promised Hunter that he could help me in the workshop tomorrow."

Quinn and Remy share a knowing look, both grinning before Quinn replies, "That's awfully nice of you, Tony."

"So, Remy. How did you manage to weasel your way into Quinn's good graces?" Remy quirks an eyebrow at Tony's question, "She regards you as an asset and a great friend."

Quinn rolls her eyes, muttering to herself as she walks off to the makeshift bar they had set up, J.A.R.V.I.S. playing bartender, and Remy shakes his head with a small grin, "Remy wasn't really a member of da X-Men when he first came across her. We nearly blew each other up, actually. Remy had been thievin' at da time, and Quinn got in me way. After Remy woke up at Xavier's, it took a while before he came across her again. We both had so much in common. Both of us had similar mechanics to our abilities, we both be reckless in fights, an' we always turn collective fights into competitions."

"One day, Quinn was hurt, very hurt on an emotional scale. She was at a breakin' point. Wantin' ta give into da pain an' just give up on life itself. Remy had been der before, o'course, so Remy did everythin' he could ta help her through it all. Remy don't think either one o'us knew how close we had become until der was a fight an' we both were fightin' hard, back-ta-back, never givin' into any injuries. She told Remy dat she didn't want ta see 'im hurt, and Remy felt da same o'course. Quinn be..._famille_, an' Remy n'ver go back on his _famille."_

Tony smiles slightly, realizing Remy had a strong point in his chatter of Quinn's character, "What happened to her? That day?"

"Not be Remy's story ta tell, _homme_," the mutant replies candidly, "It be a hard story fer even Remy ta stomach, but it ain't his ta tell."

Tony nods in understanding, "From what I've heard, the girl could use some good in her life."

"_Vous n'avez aucune idée,_" Remy retorts in French tongue.

Tony quirks an eyebrow, 'You have no idea', didn't exactly sounds forthcoming. Glancing back at his mutant teammate, Tony feels a small smile form on his lips at the sight of her and Clint bantering back and forth as always.

"Ya better be takin' care of _ma soeur_," Tony looks up startled at Remy's hardened words, "Remy be seein' da way ya be lookin' at her, an' ya better be takin' care o'er. Quinn ain't be da passin-through type. Ya' hurt Quinn, an' Remy blow ya up into dust. _Comprendre, mon ami?_"

Tony's brow crinkles in confusion. He had been looking at Quinn in a way that caused this mutant to threaten him? Tony nods, slightly unsure of what the red-eyed mutant meant. Quinn was his teammate. Sparky. They were almost-friends. That's it. There was nothing more to it.

Right?

Tony shakes his head, looking back at Quinn, who was currently knocking back a shot, in time with Clint.

Yeah. Just almost-friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE! Be sure to review. I hope this makes some of you pleased. I'm trying to hit the accents Rogue and Remy both have (taken from the original X-Men: Animated show...I kind of like Rogue's personality more, no offense to any of the movies/shows that are recent, but I didn't like Rogue being so...depressing all the time. The original Rogue, in the original animated series was more...open to using her powers). Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter will be aimed more to solidifying Quinn's place in the X-Men mansion. Rogue's story will open more doors to Quinn's more...recent...past issues.**


End file.
